Just One Name
by Lee Suhae
Summary: - No Summary - Kihae fanfiction. Main cast: Kim Kibum, Lee Donghae, Choi Minho. Oneshoot! Mind Rnr PLEASE? xD


Title: Just One Name

Main Cast: Kim Kibum – Lee Donghae

Main Pair: **Kihae**

Genre: Romance, yaoi

Rated: T

**WARNING**: This ff inspired by Lee Seung Gi's Mv – and, this ff created by Lee Suhae

**O**

**O**

**O**

**-OoO-**

**oneshoot**

"_Kau gila huh? Kau – .. Tsk, aku tak mengerti dengan sikapmu!"_

**-LSuhae-**

Langit senja sudah berganti beberapa detik lalu. Namun, rintikan hujan masih saja terlihat meski samar. Disalah satu halte bus yang terletak disamping sekolah SMA, ada beberapa siswa yang sedang berduduk atau berdiri disana. Menunggu datangnya bus yang akan mengantar mereka pulang ke rumah mereka masing –masing. Ke empat dari lima orang yang ada disitu, mereka sedang bercengkerama. Mungkin membahas tentang pelajaran tambahan yang mereka ikuti. Dan terlebih mereka ber empat adalah teman sekelas. Berbeda dengan satu siswa yang memakai belutan jas yang sama yaitu warna merah yang lebih memilih menjauh, berdiri disudut halte tepat dibawah cahaya lampu sambil membaca sebuah novel. Apa yang dibaca dirinya itu adalah novel tentang cinta? Tidak. Ia sangat tidak menyukai novel bernuansa cinta –dan cinta. Novel yang ia baca saat ini adalah novel tentang misteri pembunuhan. Ah .. ia sangat menyukai genre seperti itu. Menegangkan, menyeramkan dan membuat penasaran.

Ia mengangkat wajahnya yang terhiasi oleh kacamata saat mendengar bunyi mesin bus yang berhenti didepan halte. Segera, ia tutup novel tersebut, menggenggamnya dengan erat lantas berjalan untuk menaiki bus tersebut dengan teman satu sekolahnya. Satu diingatkan. Mereka tidak mengenal si siswa berkacata mata itu. Mungkin karena siswa berkacamata itu tidak begitu populer. Meski begitu, ia sangat pintar dikelasnya. Namun sayang, ia bukanlah anak dari keluarga berada. Orangtuanya sudah meninggal dan ia hanya hidup dengan kakak laki –lakinya yang bekerja disalah satu Toko buku didaerah tempat tinggalnya. Oleh sebab itu, ia memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu didalam perpustakaan untuk mencari bahan –bahan ulangan yang akan dilaksanan dua bulan kedepan. Ia tak boleh ketinggalan. Karna, akan memakan banyak uang jika harus membelinya.

Pemuda itu, mendudukan dirinya dipojok belakang sebelah kanan dekat jendela. Memilih menyendiri disana, daripada harus duduk didepan. Karena, ada beberapa siswa dari sekolah lain yang terlihat seperti preman.

"Hufft .." ia menghela nafasnya pelan saat membuka kembali novel itu. Ia membaca dengan penerangan yang cukup baik dalam bus itu. Namun, belum sampai ia membaca satu kalimat, ia tersentak kaget saat mendengar jeritan yang masuk ke dalam gendang telinganya. Matanya membulat dan tanpa sadar ia menggenggam erat ujung novelnya saat melihat satu teman dari sekolah yang sama dengannya, teman yang sama menunggu dengan dirinya di halte bus kini sedang tergeletak dibawah dengan seseorang yang menginjak perutnya yang cukup besar itu.

"Kau berani denganku huh gendut?" teriak siswa bengal dengan balutan jas warna hitam. Yang dipanggil gendut, meringis dan merintih kesakitan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "T –tidak Sunbae .. uh, sa –sakit" adunya saat siswa berjas hitam itu dengan teganya menekan kakinya diatas perut di gendut itu.

Tidak ada yang berani melawan siswa berjas hitam itu. Semua takut dan memilih untuk menghidari situasi yang cukup mencekam ini. Tak terkecuali ia yang mengalihkan pandangannya untuk kembali membaca novel tersebut. Ia penakut, biar saja. Ia tak peduli. Daripada ia babak belur dan harus memikirkan biaya berobat? Lebih baik uangnya untuk membeli beberapa buku untuk keperluannya.

Gelak tawa dalam bus begitu keras terdengar dari siswa –siswa berjas hitam tersebut.. Ditambah, volume musik yang disetel tinggi oleh supir bus.

Ia masih saja menyibukkan diri untuk membaca novel yang, tinggal beberapa lembar lagi akan tamat. Ia juga mengabaikan bus yang berhenti secara mendadak.

'_Aku tahu siapa pembunuh John Klerk' _gumamnya dalam hati.

Ia berhenti membaca saat ia mendengar ada beberapa siswa yang bersiul didalam bus. Dan, entah kenapa ia mulai tertarik untuk melihat ke arah depan.

Deg.

Deg.

Deg.

'_Apa yang ia lakukan?' _teriaknya dalam hati saat ia melihat seorang pemuda berjaket kulit warna hitam yang memilih berdiri tak jauh didepan segerombolan preman (ia menyebutnya demikian). Kenapa pemuda itu tak memilih duduk disampingnya? Atau lebih jauh dari mereka? Oh. Kenapa ia malah peduli seperti ini? Demi Tuhan, ini pertama kalinya peduli dengan seseorang, bahkan kakaknya terjatuh dari tangga rumah dirinya hanya lewat saja dan tidak menolongnya.

"Hey .. kau manis sekali? Boleh berfoto?" seorang siswa berjas hitam lain, yang memiliki postur tubuh yang tinggi datang menghampiri pemuda itu. Pemuda yang terlihat cuek, dan memilih melihat pemandangan diluar jendela bus.

Merasa tak dianggap, ia mulai berani merangkul bahu pemuda itu. Meski akhirnya, tangannya dijauhkan oleh pemuda itu, tanpa menoleh.

Siswa itu tersenyum sinis, "Sombong sekali hm?". Ia menarik wajah pemuda itu, membuat mata mereka saling bertemu. Pemuda itu terlihat sekali tak suka dengan apa yang dilakukan pemuda yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Walaupun ia masih diam.

"Smile !" ia memotret dirinya dengan pemuda itu tanpa peduli reaksi pemuda itu yang mulai jenuh.

Pemuda itu membuka topi jaket dari kepalanya, lantas menatap siswa itu dengan tajam.

"Cih"

Ia menarik pundak siswa itu hingga wajah mereka sangat dekat, lalu ia naikkan lututnya dan menghantamkannya ke perut siswa tersebut. "Arrgghh" jerit siswa itu saat rasa sakit itu menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Belum usai, pemuda itu juga mendorong tubuhnya dan menghadiahi siswa tersebut dengan tendangan berbalik di kepalanya. Membuat siswa tersebut jatuh ke kursi bus, dan punggungnya membentur sisi kursi.

Semua terkejut melihat kejadian itu. Dan, semua memilih untuk diam dan tidak membalas melawan pemuda yang memiliki paras manis itu.

'_Hebat!´ _decak kagum ia yang hanya bisa melihat dari kejauhan. Meski, paras itu sedikit pun tidak tertutupi. Walau begitu, jujur ia juga merasa takut dengan sosok pemuda itu.

Terlihat dingin dan terkesan … kaku.

Tak selang lama, bus berhenti di halte selanjutnya dan pemuda itu turun. Ia menatap ke luar jendela, dimana pemuda itu berjalan menuju ke sebuah bar. Tak sadar, bibir miliknya terangkat sedikit membuat garis senyum yang membuat dirinya begitu tampan.

Sosok itu terlihat sangat cantik saat sinar lampu mobil tepat menyinari wajahnya.

Itulah pertemuan pertama dan terkahir untuknya. Karena, setelah seminggu kemudian ia tak bisa lagi melihat pemuda itu.

**O**

**O**

**~OoO~**

Kibum melajukan sepedanya dengan kecepatan sedang. Hari ini, ia memutuskan untuk mengendarai sepeda daripada menaiki bus. Karena apa? Penghematan -_-

Meski jarak yang ditempuh tidaklah dekat, namun ia melakukannya dengan senang hati. Tak terasa, kini dirinya sudah sampai disekolahnya. Ia memarkirkan sepedanya di parkiran khusus sepeda. Lalu, berjalan menuju kelasnya yang terletak dilantai dua. Terus ia berjalan, hingga kini langkahnya terhenti didepan kelas 2 -2a. Namun sial, ternyata kelas sudah dimulai. "Gawat". Ia mengetuk pintu dengan pelan. Lalu membukanya dengan perlahan, "Emh, maaf Pak, saya terlambat" sesalnya dengan nada yang pelan dan terkesan tanpa nada –datar.

Pak guru Kang mengangguk tanpa senyum, "Silahkan" menyuruh Kibum untuk masuk ke dalam kelas. Ia berjalan menuju kursinya paling belakang, di pojok kanan dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Tak ada yang menyapanya. Karena memang, ia adalah anak yang pendiam dan tidak suka bergaul.

"Hufft". Ia mendudukan tubuhnya keras ke bangkunya, lalu mengeluarkan buku matematika miliknya. Ia membuka buku tersebut dengan sedikit –sangat kasar. Kesal, kenapa ia tak menyadari jika jam tangan butut miliknya itu mati. Ia menghela nafasnya sebelum akhirnya menyadari ada yang berbeda. Ia melirik ke arah samping kanannya dimana ada seseorang pemuda yang tengah merebahkan kepalanya diatas meja.

Ia sejenak berpikir. Ia salah lihat atau memang pemuda itu belum menyadari kalau jam pelajaran sudah dimulai. Tunggu? Siapa pemuda itu? Murid baru. Itu pasti. Karena memang tidak ada yang mau duduk satu bangku dengannya. Entah kenapa.

Ia memandang lekat buku matematika dihadapannya. Lantas, kembali melirik pemuda itu.

"Sudah jelas anak –anak?"

Ia merubah posisinya menjadi tegap, dan wajahnya berubah gugup saat sang guru berjalan untuk memberikan tugas ulangan harian. Ia menjadi gugup, dengan cepat ia mengguncang tubuh pemuda itu dengan cukup keras.

Tanpa menoleh, ia masih saja mengguncang –guncangkan tubuh pemuda itu. Hingga akhirnya, tangannya ditepis begitu saja dengan sangat kasar. Dan tentu saja hal itu membuatnya kaget setengah mati. Meski begitu, ia masih tidak menoleh ke arah pemuda itu. Karena kini, Pak Guru tengah ada disampingnya. Memberinya lembar soal dan jawaban.

"Kerjakan yang benar Kibum". Kibum mengangguk dan berucap, "Ya" dengan sangat pelan. Lalu, barulah ia berani menolehkan wajahnya ke arah samping untuk mengucapkan kata 'maaf' karena telah menganggu.

"Aku minta –" ucapannya terputus, kala melihat wajah pemuda itu. Wajah yang sempat ia temui seminggu yang lalu. Wajah yang … selalu hadir setiap mimpinya. Wajah yang tanpa sadar, mulai ia rindukan. Wajah yang kini menghadap ke arah wajahnya, menatap dirinya dengan satu tatapan lurus.

Kibum menjadi gugup tiba –tiba. "A –ku .." ia mengulurkan tangannya, "Kim Kibum" lanjutnya dengan nada yang mulai terdengar normal. Pemuda itu nyatanya hanya melihat uluran tangannya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap soal yang ada didepannya.

Kibum menarik tangannya cepat, dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang terasa gatal. "Kenapa aku tiba –tiba menjadi orang bodoh" gumamnya pelan. Lalu, sedetik setelah itu ia melihat sekilas kea rah pemuda itu yang sedang asyik –bukan mengerjakan soal, tapi asyik tertidur.

Astaga.

Kibum mencoba mengacuhkannya, tapi … kenapa hatinya menolak? Apalagi saat melihat wajah itu yang terlihat begitu damai, dengan mata yang tertutup sempurna ia semakin terlihat seperti malaikat.

Ia menarik lembar jawaban Donghae dengan secara hati –hati, lalu mulai menjawabnya dengan melihat soalnya. Kebetulan, soal mereka sama. Untung saja ia di anugerahi otaknya yang pintar. Sehingga, soal matematika yang membuat murid lainnya frustasi malah, begitu mudah dimatanya.

Tanpa sadar .. seulas senyum itu terlihat kembali saat ia melihat pemuda itu lagi.

**-LSuhae-**

Brak!

Kibum terkejut – akhir –akhir ini ia sering sekali terkejut – saat mendengar hentakan buku yang cukup keras yang terjadi didepan matanya. Ia menelan ludahnya gugup saat seseorang menarik kursi dengan kasar, dan mulai duduk didepannya.

"A –da apa?" tanyanya takut kepada sosok yang kini menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. "Aku minta –"

"Untuk apa kau mengerjakan soal ulanganku?"

"Itu .. a –aku, hanya ingin membantu. Itu saja" jawabnya pelan dan terbata, meski terdengar amat tulus ditelinga pemuda itu.

Hening beberapa saat. Hingga akhirnya pemuda itu mengedikkan bahunya acuh. "Terserah". Ia berdiri, namun Kibum menahan lengannya saat berjalan menuju pintu perpustakaan.

Kibum meruntuki kebodohan dirinya yang dengan beraninya menggenggam erat tangan pemuda yang sama sekali tak ia ketahui siapa namanya. Meski ia yakin, pemuda itu tidak mungkin meyakitinya. Entah darimana keyakinan konyol itu muncul.

Pemuda itu menatanya tajam, seakan tak suka dengan perlakuan Kibum. "Apa?" bertanya, meski tak melepas genggaman tangan Kibum.

Kibum berdiri, tanpa menatap wajah pemuda itu karena takut yang luar biasa. "Kita ke kantin?" oh, entah itu tawaran tulus atau ajakan pemaksaan? Atau pernyataan? Oh entahlah. Karena saat ia berucapa atau bertanya nada yang ia gunakan sangatlah datar.

Pemuda itu terdiam, meski akhirnya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia melepas tangan Kibum yang menggenggam erat tangannya dengan sedikit cukup kasar. "Tidak" ia berlalu begitu saja, meninggalkan Kibum yang tiba –tiba berdiri mematung disana.

"Apa barusan aku mengajaknya ke kantin bersama?" ia mendesah pelan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku merasa berbeda .. benar –benar berbeda" lanjutnya dengan menatap jauh punggung pemuda itu.

**-LSuhae-**

Bel sekolah berbunyi. Pertanda jam pelajaran terakhir telah usai. Segera, murid –murid berteriak kegirangan karna waktu mereka didalam neraka (read: sekolah) telah berakhir. Terlalu berlebihan memang, namun seperti itulah kenyataannya yang ada.

Kibum memasukkan beberapa buku ke dalam tas selempangnya. Belum sempat ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk berdiri, terlebih dahulu pemuda itu yang sudah ia ketahui namanya pergi mendahuluinya. Padahal, ia ingin mengajak pulang bersama.

Ia mengedikkan bahunya, "Sudahlah". Ia segera berdiri, memasukkan kedua tangannya pada saku celananya dan mulai berjalan.

…

Ia mengendarai sepedanya dengan kecepatan sedang. Mengayuhnya sepedanya sambil melihat –lihat pemandangan disekitarnya. Ya, hiruk pikuk mobil yang sangat padat dijalan, serta taman –taman yang ia lalui.

"KIBUM –AH "

Ia menghentikan laju sepedanya, saat mendengar namanya diteriakan begitu keras oleh seseorang. Suaranya ia kenal … meski, tak yakin. Ia menolehkan wajahnya ke samping kiri, tidak ada orang. Lalu, kesamping kanan dimana ada beberapa mobil mahal yang terparkir disana. Lalu, matanya membulat dan terkejut –sangat terkejut saat ia melihat pemuda itu yang memiliki nama Lee Donghae tengah melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

Kibum dengan gerakan malu –malu, mengangkat tangan kananya guna membalas sapaan itu. Senang, sungguh. Ia merasakan kalau jantungnya berdebar dua kali lipat, ah tidak – bahkan ini berkali –kali lebih cepat.

Kibum bisa lihat melalui matanya yang terbingkai kacamata. Disamping Donghae, ada seseorang pria yang bertubuh tinggi dan terlihat menyeramkan. Meski, pria itu tampan. Lalu, ada tiga orang lainnya yang duduk diatas mobil warna merah.

"CEPATLAH PERGI"

Kibum mengangguk ragu, saat mendengar perintah Donghae yang menyuruhnya untuk segera menjauh. Dengan cepat, ia mengayuh sepedanya kembali. Dalam hati ia bertanya ..

Siapa Donghae sebenarnya dan, siapa orang –orang yang bersama dengan Donghae tadi? Merangkul pundak Donghae dengan begitu akrabnya.

Apa mungkin ia adalah kekasih Donghae? Kenapa ia merasa tidak suka?

**-LSuhae-**

Donghae memandang jenuh seorang pria yang kini berdiri dihadapannya. "Apalagi huh?" tanyanya meski, pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan sama seperti sebelumnya.

Pria itu menangkupkan wajah Donghae dengan satu tangannya yang besar. "Kau jangan main –main denganku Lee Donghae. Aku bisa saja menghabisimu atau menghabisi pria tadi!" ancamnya dengan raut wajah yang marah. Donghae tersenyum sinis dan dengan kasar menjauhkan tangan pria itu dari wajah mulusnya.

"Aku heran denganmu. Sebenarnya kau benar –benar mencintaiku atau hanya ingin memperalatku saja huh?" tanya dengan mata yang memerah menahan amarah. "Jika kau benar –benar mencintaiku, kau tidak mungkin menyakitiku!" ujarnya sambil menunjuk kea rah pelipis kanannya yang lebam dan terdapat luka disana.

"Itu karena aku takut kehilanganmu, sayang" suara pria itu sedikit melemah, mungkin takut untuk kehilangan kekasih yang hampir 5 tahun ia kencani. Meski, selama 5 tahun itupulalah Donghae harus memendam rasa sakit hatinya yang terlukai. Bukan hanya hati, tapi fisik yang sering kali menjadi sasaran pukul jika kekasihnya itu marah atau cemburu.

Contohnya saja, luka yang terdapat dipelipis kananya itu.

"Maafkan aku …" Donghae nyatanya lemah, saat kekasihnya itu menarik dirinya kedalam pelukannya dan mengusap punggungnya dengan sayang.

"Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Aku janji, aku tidak akan menyentuh kulitmu dengan tangan kasarku"

Donghae tersenyum, walaupun senyuman itu sangatlah kecil. "Aku percaya .." tak yakin sepenuhnya ia berucap. Namun, sebisa mungkin ia menutupi keraguannya dengan membalas pelukan kekasihnya.

Namun ia menghilangkan senyuman kecilnya itu saat wajah Kibum –teman satu bangkunya masuk begitu saja dalam pikirannya.

Wajahnya berubah dingin, "Jangan sakiti dia. Dia tidak tahu tentang apapun" pintanya yang dianggukan mantap oleh kekasihnya itu.

Secara tidak langsung, ia .. merasa peduli dengan Kibum. Pemuda aneh dengan segala tingkahnya. Meski, awal pertemuan ia sudah menyukainya walau sedikit.

**-LSuhae-**

Kibum masuk ke dalam kelas dengan sedikit tergesa. Hanya untuk memastikan kalau pemuda itu masih sekolah atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, ia merindukan wajah manis itu meskipun pemuda itu jarang menunjukkan senyumnya. Sama dengan dirinya.

Walau kemarin, ia bisa melihat sekilas senyum itu. Manis sekali ..

Ia menatap datar ke arah pemuda itu yang kini tenpa sengaja mengalihkan pandang ke arahnya. Hingga, terjadilah saling tatap menatap diantara keduanya.

Kibum melangkahkan kakinya dengan tetap menatap wajah Donghae yang kini telah mengalihkan pandangannya. "Selamat pagi" sapanya saat dirinya sudah duduk disamping Donghae.

Tak ada sahutan, meski sekilas Kibum bisa melihat senyum kecil itu. Tunggu. Kibum melihat ada yang berbeda dengan wajah Donghae.

_Luka?_

Ingin sekali ia menyentuh luka itu dengan sentuhan lembutnya. Namun? Ia masih waras. Sangat waras. Ingin bertanya, tapi terlebih dahulu seorang guru masuk.

Sang guru menyapa, dan dibalas hormat oleh semua murid kecuali Donghae yang tidak sama sekali menundukkan kepalanya bahkan menatapnya acuh sosok Guru tersebut.

Pelajaran dimulai.

Kibum memperhatikan _glassboard _dengan seksama. Mencoba memecahkan rumus fisika yang kini ada didepan matanya. Ia hendak menulis saat ia bisa menebak, namun .. ia menolehkan wajahnya ke samping duduknya. Dan, yeahh .. bisa ia lihat dengan jelas seorang Lee Donghae sedang makan dari bekal yang ia bawa.

Kibum sungguh takjub. Sungguh. Meski ia yakini, Donghae bukanlah anak yang bisa dibilang baik tapi, bukan buruk juga. Hanya saja ia berpikir, kalau luka itu adalah luka yang diperoleh Donghae akibat berkelahi. Tiba –tiba ia ingat kejadian waktu di bus. Bagaimana wajah Donghae amat serius kala itu. Meski wajahnya akan selalu seperti itu.

Donghae makan dengan gaya malas –malasan. Dengan _seafood _sebagai lauknya, ia tetap tak berselera. Entah kenapa. Ia menguyah makanannya dengan santai tanpa memperdulikan dimana ia saat ini dan sedang apa ia saat ini? Itu saja ia mengabaikannya, apalagi tatapan Kibum yang menyiratkan sesuatu.

Donghae menelan makanannya, lalu menolehkan wajahnya ke samping. Ia menatap Kibum dengan tatapan biasanya –datar, lalu mengangkat sendoknya. Bermaksud untuk menawari Kibum.

Kibum menggeleng kecil, enggan mengambil resiko untuk makan didalam kelas. Bagaimanapun ia masih didalam kelas dan sedang belajar.

Donghae mengedikkan bahunya acuh, lalu kemballi melanjutkan makan paginya yang tak bisa ia nikmati di rumah kecilnya. Sebenarnya, ia juga anak yatim piatu. Namun begitu, ia tak merasa sedih. Walau, rasa kesepian dan kesendirian sering melandanya.

…

Waktu istirahat Kibum lewatkan didalam kelas. Dengan seorang Lee Donghae yang sedang tidur disampingnya. Ia mendesah pelan, "Apa ia tidak tidur tadi malam?" gerutunya pelan. Ia tersenyum tanpa sengaja, saat melihat wajah tenang Donghae saat tidur. Tidak menunjukkan sifat kalau sebenarnya Donghae adalah anak yang sombong dan acuh. Lihatlah, ia seperti anak bayi nan polos.

Ia mengangkat tangannya, hendak menyentuh kening yang tertutupi poni itu. Namun, dengan cepat ia tarik karena terkejut dengan suara bel berbunyi.

Kibum mengguncang tubuh Donghae pelan, saat seorang guru masuk. Namun, tidak ada respon sama sekali.

"Letakkan buku tugas kalian diatas meja"

Kibum kembali mencoba untuk membangunkan Donghae dengan menggucang –guncangkan tubuh Donghae sambil berbisik, "Bangun Donghae –ah.. bangun". Meski, hasilnya nihil.

Guru pria yang masih terlihat muda itu berjalan. Memeriksa setiap meja, apakah anak muridnya sudah mengerjakan tugas yang kemarin diberikan atau belum?

"Berdiri didepan!" teriak Guru itu saat mengetahui sang anak murid tidak membawa buku tugas. Terus Guru itu berjalan, dan semakin itu pula Kibum panik.

Ia tak ingin Donghae dihukum. Alasannya?

"Donghae –ah .. Donghae –ah" masih ia guncang punggung Donghae. "Donghae –ah?"

Belum juga terusik akan gangguan yang Kibum lakukan. Sang Guru sudah berada meja belakang mereka. Kibum menghela nafas panjangnya, saat Guru itu menghampiri mejanya. Dan disaat bersamaan, Donghae terbangun.

Kibum menggeser buku tugasnya ke hadapan Donghae, lalu berdiri. "Maaf, Pak" ujarnya dengan sangat jelas terdengar ditelinga Donghae.

Guru itu menatap tajam dirinya, "Berdiri didepan" surunya dengan keras. Dan, Kibum segera maju ke depan dengan kepalanya yang ditundukkan. Apa ia menyesal? Tidak sama sekali. Ia hanya takut, kalau caranya ini akan membuat Donghae marah.

Sedangkan Donghae, ia tercengang dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Kibum menolongnya? Lagi? Meski ia tidak peduli. Lihatlah, bagaimana ia menatap buku tugas milik Kibum dengan datar. Lalu, membuka buku tersebut, lantas .. menjatuhkan kepalanya dan melanjutkan tidurnya.

Ia tidak begitu menghargai kebaikan Kibum.

Dan, Kibum tidak tahu tentang hal itu. Karena dirinya sedang berdiri membelakangi semua murid bersama lima temannya yang dihukum. Lalu, setelah gilirannya, pantatnya dipukul berulang kali oleh sang Guru yang dikenal sangat menyeramkan. Tapi, ia ikhlas melakukannya. Demi Donghae? Tunggu. Demi Donghae? Apa ia benar –benar peduli dengan pemuda manis yang tidak begitu menganggapnya nyata? Lupakan.

**-LSuhae-**

Kibum berjalan santai menuju kelasnya. Baru saja ia mengembalikkan buku yang ia pinjam dari perpustakaan. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat ada beberapa siswa yang berlarian menuju kelasnya. Ia mengerutkan keningnya samar, "Apa yang terjadi?". Dengan mempercepat langkahnya, ia berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Tapi, kenapa ia sempat berpikir kalau itu ada hubungannya dengan teman sebangkunya yang tidak lain adalah Donghae. Pemuda yang sebenarnya ia kagumi.

…

Pintu kelas terbuka sangat keras. Membuat kaget beberapa siswa yang kebetulan menghabiskan waktu didalam kelas. Mereka sangat –sangat takut, saat melihat ekspresi wajah dari tiga orang Sunbae mereka. Mereka menghindar, saat mereka tahu siapa yang diincar oleh Sunbae mereka.

Salah satu dari mereka, yang mempunyai tatto dileher kanannya. Datang menghampiri seorang siswa yang sedang tertidur amat lelap. Ia … Donghae.

"Hey kau" ia dorong kepala Donghae dengan cukup keras. Tapi, ada reaksi yang bearti dari Donghae. Sepertinya, ia benar –benar tertidur pulas.

Dua orang dibelakangnya hanya diam, melihat temannya –bos yang berusaha untuk membangunkan murid baru itu. Hingga, mereka berdua terkejut saat murid baru itu –Donghae bangun dan menatap tajam ke arah bos mereka itu.

Tak ada ucapan, meski tatapan Donghae menyiratkan kemarahan yang amat dalam. Tidurnya terganggu dan ia tidak suka. Ia mendorong meja hingga mengenai tubuh siswa yang membangunkannya itu – Ken

Ken meringis, karena hantaman meja itu tepat mengenai perutnya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya, lantas melangkahkan kaki menuju Donghae dan – tangan kasarnya itu melayang dan mendarat mulus diwajaH Donghae. Bunyinya terdengar keras, bahkan membuat beberapa siswa terkejut dan meringis mendengarnya. Seakan –akan bisa merasakan bagaimana sakitnya.

Tapi, hal itu tidak bearti untuk Donghae yang nyatanya hanya diam dan menatap wajah sosok pemuda yang jauh lebih dikit dan besar darinya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, lantas mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Entah detik ke berapa, tubuh Ken terpelanting jauh ke sudut kelas. Punggungnya terbentur keras dinding kokoh kelas. Donghae yang sudah dirasuki rasa amarah yang kuat. Berjalan menghampiri Ken yang terduduk lemas, menahan sakit yang luar biasa dipunggungnya. Namun, belum sempat tangannya menggapai rambut coklat, tubuhnya terdorong ke belakang. Dan, belum sempat ia melihat siapa sosok yang dengan beraninya menarik seragam sekolahnya perutnya sudah dihadiahi hantaman keras. Lagi dan lagi, ia tidak meringis kesakitan meski sebenarnya ia merasakan sakit dibagian perutnya. Mungkin, ia sudah terbiasa dengan hal seperti ini. Berkelahi dan berkelahi. Makanan yang setiap hari ia konsumsi. Hal yang sering terjadi dalam hidupnya. Hal yang mulai terjadi saat ia menjalin kasih dengan – Choi Minho. Minho yang memang besar dijalanan, mengenal dekat situasi kelam dalam hidupnya. Ia adalah bos dari salah satu geng yang cukup disegani dijalanan. Sebuah geng yang tidak akan segan membunuh orang –orang yang menurut mereka menganggu.

"Kau berani sekali dengan kami huh?" salah satu dari dua orang itu, menarik keras rambut Donghae. Hingga membuat Donghae meringis juga akhirnya. Tentu saja, bukan hanya dijambak, wajah Donghae juga dipukul dengan keras oleh satu yang lain.

Donghae merasakan aura membunuh dalam dirinya. Meski sebisa mungkin ia menahannya. Tahukah, jika dibalik celana sekolahnya terdapat sebuah pistol yang mempunyai sertifikat dari kepolisian. Pistol yang ia dapatkan dari Minho. Entah bagaimana Minho mendapatkannya.

Donghae memejamkan matanya sesaat sebelum akhirnya, menahan tangan seseorang yang ingin memukul wajahnya kembali. Ia mengenggam erat tangan itu, lalu memelintirnya dengan kuat membuat sosok itu berteriak karena kesakitan. Temannya, spontan melepas tarikan tangannya pada rambut Donghae dan berusaha melepas tangan Donghae dari tangan temannya.

Donghae yang melihat itu menyeringai, segera ia lepaskan tangan itu dan ia tendang kuat tubuh seseorang yang sebelumnya menarik kuat rambutnya. Membuat sosok itu tersungkur ke lantai. Dan ia memegangi perutnya yang sangat –sangat terasa ama sakit. Tendangan Donghae sepetinya telah membuat dirinya sama sekali tak bisa bergerak. Sama halnya dengan kedua temannya yang lain.

Donghae yang melihat itu hanya bisa menunjukkan ekspresi datarnya. Walaupun dalam hatinya ia masih amatlah marah. Mereka benar –benar menganggu istirahatnya! Dan itu tidak bisa dimaafkan!

Ia berjalan, mengambil salah satu bangku dan mengangkatnya tinggi ke atas kepalanya. Semua murid yang ada disitu berteriak histeris. Karena mereka tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Donghae sebentar lagi.

Donghae berjalan menuju ke arah Ken yang terduduk lemas di atas lantai, memegangi perutnya sambil menahan tangisnya karna sakit dan takut melihat wajah Donghae yang sungguh manis namun sangat menakutkan saat ini. Lebih menyeramkan dari singa yang lapar. Seperti malaikat yang siap menyabut nyawa.

Amarah Donghae memuncak. Ia tidak akan bisa membiarkan begitu saja seseorang yang berani menyentuh dirinya, bahkan menyakiti tubuhnya. Terkecuali Minho, tentu saja. Ia begitu mencintai Minho. Hm .. mungkinkah ia benar –benar mencintai Minho? Atau sengaja bertahan dengan Minho karna ia tidak mempunyai siapapun kecuali kekasihnya itu? Atau takut?

Ia tersenyum begitu manis sekali. Meski, senyuman itu terlihat tidak seperti senyum seorang malaikat melainkan iblis yang siap untuk memakan korbannya.

Ken tak bisa berkutik dan berucap barang sepatah katapun. Didepan matanya, sudah ada seorang Lee Donghae yang siap melemparkan kursi besi itu ke arahnya. Ia pasrah. Karena ini semua adalah kesalahannya. Ia hanya ingin mempermainkan Donghae yang notabene –nya adalah murid baru, seperti biasa. Ia termasuk murid yang sangat nakal dan semua murid takut kepadanya. Dan hari ini, adalah hari dimana ia takut akan seseorang. Yakni, Donghae.

Donghae menatap Ken dengan tatapan tajam. Bibir atasnya terangkat sedikit, "Katakan selamat tinggal, Sunbae" ucapnya dan melemparkan kursi itu ke arah Ken. Andai saja, tak ada orang yang menahan tangannya.

Donghae menatapnya tajam ke arah Kibum yang masih menahan tangannya. Butuh beberapa detik, Kibum berani mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap matanya yang begitu memancarkan aura ketidaksukaan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan huh? Lepaskan!". Ia memaksa melepaskan tangan Kibum dengan menggerakkan tangannya. Tentu saja hal itu diabaikan oleh Kibum begitu saja.

"Cukup, Hae?!"

Donghae terdiam mendengar bentakan pelan itu atau mungkin panggilan yang Kibum berikan kepadanya. Tangannya terasa lemas seketika. Otaknya tak bisa mengartikan apa yang terjadi dengan degupan jantungnya saat ini.

Tatapan itu –

Sentuhan itu –

Panggilan itu –

Donghae memejamkan matanya, sebelum akhirnya ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan melemparkan kursi itu ke arah jendela. Membuat bunyi gaduh kaca pecah beberapa saat. Tak ada yang berani bersuara. Sungguh!

"Arrghhh" teriaknya keras, membuat beberapa yang masih setia menonton disana terkejut luar biasa. Pasalnya, baru kali itu mereka mendengar suara si anak baru.

Nafas Donghae menggebu –gebu. Bukan karna emosi sebelumnya, tetapi emosi yang sama sekali tak beralasan saat ini. Ia marah, ia muak, dan ia benci. Kepada Kibum? Tidak. Tetapi, kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia bodoh, sangat bodoh. Kenapa hatinya begitu menurut dengan ucapan Kibum yang menyuruhnya untuk menghentikan tingkah konyolnya itu? Dan juga, otaknya sama sekali tidak berfungsi saat melihat tatapan lembut Kibum. Itu gila!

"Tunggu!"

Kibum berlari, mengejar Donghae yang kini pergi menjauh. Setelah kepergian Donghae, barulah murid lain berani membuka percakapan dan segera menolong tiga Sunbae mereka.

…

"Berhenti untuk mengikutiku!"

Kibum menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar ucapan dingin Donghae. Ia menggaruk tengkuk lehernya, gugup. Lantas, "A –aku hanya ingin memastikan kau baik –baik saja". Ia melanjutkan langkahnya untuk menaiki anak tangga yang menghubungkan ke atap gedung sekolah. Dan mereka berdua, mengabaikan bel pertanda masuk kelas.

Donghae menghembuskan nafas leganya. Angin segar diatas sini bisa membuat hatinya merasa baik dan tenang. Atau mungkin karna ada sosok Kibum yang berdiri tak jauh darinya dan sedang memperhatikannya.

Tidak mungkin.

Donghae melirik ke arah Kibum yang kini berjalan menghampirinya. Dan, ia tetap diam saat Kibum berdiri disampingnya dan menyodorkan sekaleng minuman soda ke arahnya.

"Kau mau?"

"Tidak tertarik"

"Kau kenapa?"

Donghae menghadap ke arah Kibum, menatapnya dengan satu alis terangkat. Lantas menghela nafas jenuhnya sebelum akhirnya berucap,

"Memang aku kenapa?" tanyanya kesal.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini?"

Donghae memutar bola matanya malas. Lalu, berdecak sebal sambil menatap tajam sosok tampan (Donghae mengakuinya) berkacamata (tetap tampan, Donghae mengakuinya) yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan, itu lagi! Tatapan lembut penuh kasih sayang yang diberikan Kibum kepadanya. Hanya ke arahnya.

Tatapan yang tak pernah ia temukan pada sosok Minho selama ini.

"Kau tidak tahu tentang diriku. Jadi, cukup berpura –pura"

"Aku tidak berpura –pura, sungguh!"

"Lalu –"ia menghentikan ucapannya sejenak, "Untuk apa kau melakukan semua ini?" tanyanya dengan nada yang terdengar lebih lembut sekarang. Dan, Kibum menyukainya.

Kibum tersenyum dan itu berhasil membuat Donghae terpana. Betapa tampannya Kibum?

"Aku peduli denganmu"

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, lalu dengan cepat membalikan tubuhnya. Ia tak mampu bila terus berlama –lama melihat wajah tampan Kibum yang seakan –akan menghipntotisnya.

"Terserahlah .." mencoba acuh, mengabaikan situasi hatinya yang seakan tak bisa untuk menolaknya. Lantas berjalan untuk menjauhi Kibum, namun sayang .. terlebih dahulu Kibum menahan tangannya lagi, dan itu terasa hangat, hingga menyelimuti hatinya yang dingin.

"Aku tahu kau tidak sekuat yang mereka kira". Ia menghela nafasnya, lebih memperkecil jaraknya dengan Donghae, hingga kini tak ada jarak diantara keduanya. "Aku tahu kau sebenarnya. Kau bukanlah orang yang kuat, Hae"

Lagi dan lagi, nama panggilan itu benar –benar menyentuh kalbu terdalamnya. Ia menyukai panggilan itu. Manis sekali.

Tunggu. Ucapan Kibum, apa maksudnya?

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan" ujarnya jujur, tanpa menatap wajah Kibum. Karena ia masih berdiri membelakangi Kibum.

Kibum terdiam sesaat, sambil mengingat kejadian tadi malam saat ia pergi mencari makan sendirian. Tepat melewati salah satu gang sempit, disana ia mendengar seorang pemuda menangis tersedu –sedu dibawah lampu yang begitu terang. Ia tak takut jika orang lain menemukannya. Karena, tempat itu jarang dilalui orang.

Kibum pada waktu itu ingin menghampirinya, ingin sekali. Tapi, kakinya terlalu berat untuk dilangkahkan. Dan ia tahu, itu belum saatnya ia menunjukkan hatinya. Meskipun saat ini ia tak berani lebih menujukkannya. Donghae tetaplah manis dengan sisi menakutkannya. Walau itu terlihat lucu. Percayalah.

Karna tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban dari Kibum, Donghae membalikan tubuhnya lalu melepaskan tangan Kibum dari tangannya. Setelah itu, ia membalikan tubuhnya lagi dan kali ini ia benar –benar pergi menjauh tanpa Kibum bisa menahannya.

Kibum menepuk pelan keningnya, "Kenapa aku tak bilang, aku menyukainya. Aahhh". Ia menggaruk kasar rambut hitam tebalnya, lalu menatap ke langit jauh yang begitu terang.

"Jika aku bilang aku menyukainya, aku bisa mati saat ini" ungkapnya saat teringat akan satu hal. "Ia benar –benar melindungi dirinya yang rapuh dengan –" _pistol_, lanjutnya dalam hati.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, "Bagaimana mungkin anak semanis dia mempunyai sikap yang seperti itu". Ia terdiam, lalu kembali melanjutkan monolog –nya dengan topik yang sama.

**-LSuhae-**

"_Kau kenapa Minho? Anak kecil itu tidak bersalah. Kenapa kau memakinya seperti itu? Dia ketakutan. Kau tahu?"_

"_Kau tidak boleh berdekatan dengan siapapun. Kecuali aku!"_

"_Kau keterluan, aku muak! Aarggh". Donghae berteriak keras, kala tangan Minho meremas kuat lengan kanannya. "L –lepaskan aku, ugh~ sakit" keluhnya yang membuat remasan tangan itu terlepas meski perlahan._

_Donghae menatap takut sosok Minho yang berdiri didepannya. Dan kini, menarik tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan Minho. Pelukan yang tak sehangat dulu._

_Sebisa mungkin ia menahan tangisnya kala itu. Sebisa mungkin ia menunjukkan dirinya kalau ia adalah sosok yang lemah. Ia tak ingin, kalau ia menunjukkan kelemahannya itu Minho akan semena –mena terhadapnya._

_Minho mengelus punggung Donghae pelan, "Mianhaeyo, aku tidak sengaja. Aku benar –benar mencintaimu. Aku takut kehilanganmu". Selalu kata –kata itu yang terlontar dari mulut Minho disaat ia melakukan kesalahan dan kekerasan terhadap Donghae. Dan selalu, Donghae memaafkannya._

_Donghae memejamkan matanya, tak sanggup berucap karna ia takut jika air mata yang ia tahan akan tumpah begitu saja._

"_Dan, jangan pernah menyebut nama orang lain selain nama 'Minho'!"_

Isak tangis perlahan terdengar. Menggema pilu disalah satu kamar yang terkunci rapat. Disana, dibawah temaramnya lampu kamar miliknya. Ia terduduk, menarik lutut ke dalam pelukannya dan membenamkan wajahnya dalam. Bahunya naik turun, dalam tempo sedang dan terkadang cepat.

Tangisan itu mulai mengisi relung malam yang sangat dingin ini.

"Hiks .. hikkss"

_Aku menangis lagi. Hampir setiap malam, tapi tidak ada yang pernah mengetahuinya. Aku .. benar –benar kesepian. Aku butuh kehangatan, aku butuh pelukan._

Ia memeluk dirinya sendiri, mencari kehangatan dalam tubuhnya yang terbalut kaos longgar hitam yang kontras dengan kulit putihnya. Ia membiarkan tangisnya lepas begitu saja. Tak ada yang akan mendengar jerit hatinya yang tertuang lewat tangisannya. Karena memang ia tinggal sendiri dirumah yang sengaja dibelikan Minho untuknya.

_Aku .. aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Minho … _

"A –aku takut, hikks .. hikkss" ia menangis sekencang –kencangnya saat bayangan Minho muncul begitu saja. Dan kenangan itu menguak. Kenangan dimana ia selalu disakiti Minho –nya dengan sengaja, meski Minho selalu mengatakan ia tidak sengaja melakukannya.

"Hiks .. hikss .. to –long aku" lirihnya pilu. Begitu sakit hatinya selama ini, namun masih saja ia mencoba untuk menahannya. Mencoba menjadi sosok yang kuat, untuk bisa menutupi kerapuhan dan kelemahan bathinnya.

Terlintas satu wajah, yang beberapa hari ini mampu merubah sudut pandangnya, meski sedikit memang. Namun, cukup ampuh membuat hidupnya bewarna. Ia mengangkat wajahnya, menumpukkan dagu pada lututnya. Lalu, dengan air mata yang masih saja mengalir ia teringat kenangan –kenagan yang begitu berkesan untuk hidupnya. Walaupun, kenangan itu dihadapinya dengan biasa saja. Berpura –pura tidak menyukainya. Padahal, ia mengharapkan lebih, tapi ia berusaha untuk menampiknya.

Ia memejamkan mata indahnya. Dan, merebahkan kepalanya pada lututnya. Ia tersenyum diatas air matanya.

"_Aku peduli denganmu"_

"K –kibumie …."

**O**

**O**

**O**

**~OoO~**

Pagi yang cukup indah dihari ini. Tidak ada yang berbeda meski, dua hari sudah terlewati sejak insiden perkelahian dikelas. Dan selama itupula, Donghae maupun Kibum tidak saling menyapa satu sama lain. Entah kenapa. Meski jauh didalam hati Donghae, Kibum mau menyapanya dan membuka percakapan kecil dengannya. Walaupun, ia tidak akan menggubrisnya. Karena ia suka. Ia suka melihat ekspresi konyol dari wajah Kibum. Begitu menggelikan, pikirnya.

Seorang guru masuk, membuat beberapa murid terkejut akan kehadiran guru yang terkenal menyeramkan itu.

Bunyi hentakan buku diatas meja, membuat Kibum tersentak dan tanpa sengaja membuat raut wajah yang dimata Donghae begitu lucu. Dan tentu saja, tanpa sadar ia tersenyum. Ternyata, sedari tadi Donghae selalu memperhatikan wajahnya. Dan karna sebab itulah, Kibum menjadi gugup.

"Letakkan buku tugas kalian diatas meja!"

Kibum melirik sejenak kea rah Donghae yang sepertinya sedang diam sambil memperhatikan guru yang kini berjalan, memeriksa setiap bangku. Kibum tahu kalau Donghae, lagi dan lagi tidak mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan guru.

Selalu dan selalu.

Kibum menggeser buku tugasnya ke samping, lantas berdiri dan langsung berjalan maju ke depan kelas ketika guru itu menghampiri mejanya.

Donghae menatap Kibum tidak percaya. Apa yang sebenarnya ada di otak Kibum? Kenapa ia selalu menolongnya?

Matanya tak lepas untuk memandangi Kibum yang tengah dipukul pantatnya berkali –kali dengan penggaris kayu yang panjang dan besar.

"Pasti sakit" gumamnya pelan. Meskipun begitu, selang berapa detik ia tersenyum. Senyuman yang begitu berbeda dari biasanya. Senyuman yang tertuang tulus dari lubuk hatinya.

Sepertinya, ia benar –benar telah jatuh cinta dengan Kibum.

'_Aku peduli denganmu'_

Kibum peduli dengannya, karna Kibum juga menaruh hati padanya. Walaupun, Kibum tak berani mengungkapkannya secara langsung. Karena, ia tahu Donghae sudah ada yang memiliki. Terlebih, mana mungkin Donghae menyukai pemuda lemah dan culun sepertinya.

**-LSuhae-**

Donghae menyandarkan tubuhnya di gerbang sekolah. Menunggu seseorang yang selalu saja menolongnya dalam beberapa hari ini. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya, lalu melemparkan senyum kea rah Kibum yang berjalan menuju arahnya sambil menatapnya.

Mata Donghae membulat saat Kibum tidak menghampirinya, melainkan berjalan lurus dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Hey … tunggu!" segera ia kejar Kibum, dan, "Hey, tunggu aku!" teriaknya saat ia melihat Kibum menghampiri sepedanya yang terparkir tak jauh darinya.

Sepertinya Kibum berpura –pura untuk tidak memperdulikannya. Meyakinkan dirinya kalau ia hanya mengagumi Donghae, bukan menyukainya bahkan mencintainya.

"Baiklah .. " Donghae menyerah. Menghentikan laju langkahnya dan menatap punggung Kibum dari belakang. "Apa maumu? Kenapa menghidariku?" akhirnya ia bertanya. Mengutarakan kegelisahan hatinya karna selama dua hari Kibum tidak menegurnya. Walau tadi, Kibum baru saja menolongnya. Membiarkan pantatnya dipukul berulang kali oleh guru _killer _itu.

Kibum membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Donghae. Namun, belum sempat sepatah kata terlontar, ia melihat ada sebuah mobil yang melaju kea rah Donghae.

Ternyata, itu adalah mobil yang dikendari oleh Sunbae mereka. Sepasang kekasih dari kelas yang sama, dan mereka sedang berkelahi. Tanpa tahu, kalau ada seorang pemuda tengah berdiri tak jauh dari mobil mereka.

Kibum ingin berteriak, menyuruh Donghae untuk menghindar. Namun, lidahnya terasa kelu sekali. Oleh sebab itulah, ia memilih untuk melangkahkan kakinya. Berlari kea rah Donghae dan memeluk tubuh yang ternyata lebih kecil dan pendek darinya itu.

Tubuh keduanya terhempas ke atas tanah. Dan, mobil itu berhenti secara mendadak. Menginjak rem dengan tiba –tiba. Lalu, seorang gadis keluar dan menghampiri Donghae dan Kibum yang saling tindih diatas tanah.

Donghae mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali melihat wajah seseorang yang kini berada dekat dengan wajahnya. Seseorang yang kini berada diatas tubuh miliknya. Sosok yang memeluk dirinya dengan erat. Sosok yang untuk berapa kali menolongnya.

Ekspresi wajah Donghae amatlah lucu dimata Kibum. Dengan mata yang membulat, lalu wajah polos yang terkesan bodoh itu. Sangat menggemaskan. Ingin rasanya Kibum mengecup bibir tipis bewarn –

_Aku rasa, aku mulai gila._

Mereka saling diam. Mencoba mendengarkan detakan jantung mereka yang begitu cepat dan beradu. Posisi mereka tidak akan berubah, jika saja si pengemudi itu tidak membantu mereka untuk berdiri.

Itu menganggu, pikir Kibum kesal.

Merasa senang, _boy_?

**-LSuhae-**

"Em .. terimakasih untuk semuanya" ujar Donghae tulus sambil menatap lembut mata Kibum yang kini juga menatapnya. Kibum tersenyum mendengarnya. Lalu, ia mengangguk samar sambil mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap bintang yang bertaburan di atas langit sana.

"Aku melakukannya karna aku –"

"Peduli denganku. Aku tahu" sambung Donghae dengan raut wajah yang sedih. Ia tahu, tidak mungkin Kibum menyukai anak berandalan seperti dia.

Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, seakan tidak setuju dengan perkataan Donghae. Meski Donghae tidak melihatnya, karna ia sedang memejamkan matanya. Menikmati aroma vanila dari susu kotak yang kini berada didalam genggamannya. Ia sangat menyukai aroma itu. Aroma yang mampu menenangkan hatinya sejenak.

_Lebih dari itu. Aku, jatuh cinta denganmu. Tapi, aku tidak berani untuk memilikimu …_

Donghae membuka matanya, menatap ceria ke arah Kibum yang terkejut dengan perubahan wajahnya. Ah .. lihatlah, senyum malaikat yang selalu Kibum rindukan itu. Begitu manis!

"Bagaimana kalau kita mencari jajajan di pinggir jalan?" tawar Donghae antusias. Kibum berpikir sejenak, sebelum akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah"

Donghae tersenyum dan mulai bangkit dari duduknya. Lantas melangkahkan kakinya kalau saja Kibum tak menahan lengannya untuk berjalan. Donghae terdiam, menatap Kibum penuh tanda tanya.

Kibum tersenyum sekilas lalu berdiri. Memandang pemuda yang lebih pendeknya dengan tatapan yang susah untuk diartikan. Mungkinkah itu tatapan cinta? terka Donghae dalam hati. Tak begitu jelas terlihat memang, karena mereka sedang ada di taman kota yang minim akan penerangan.

Tubuh Donghae menjadi kaku dan sedikit tegang, saat Kibum menautkan jemarinya pada jemari Donghae. Lantas, menggenggamnya dengan sangat erat. Seakan takut, jika Donghae akan pergi begitu saja.

"Ayo kita berangkat" ajak Kibum sambil menarik tangan Donghae agar mengikuti langkahnya. Tak ada sahutan dari Donghae. Ia sibuk menyembunyikan wajahnya, membuangnya ke arah samping. Menutupi rona merah –merah jambu di pipi _chubby_ –nya.

Ya Tuhan. Bolehkan Kibum mencubit pipinya itu?

**-LSuhae-**

Kibum tertawa lepas kala melihat ekspresi cemberut dari Donghae.

"Tutup mulutmu!". Ia berbalik, meninggalkan Kibum yang masih saja tertawa. Tak bisa ia menahan tawanya itu. Tawa yang jarang sekali terdengar sebenarnya.

"Kau marah, Hae?"

_Aku suka panggilan itu._

Kibum menarik tangan Donghae dengan kuat, membuat tubuh Donghae berbalik ke arahnya. Dan, membuat tubuh mereka benar –benar dekat. Sangat dekat. Bukan hanya tubuh mereka, tapi … wajah mereka juga.

Kibum tersenyum melihat wajah memerah Donghae yang teramat lucu dimatanya. "Baiklah, aku minta maaf padamu" ujarnya yang dibuahkan rerengutan kecil dari bibir tipis Donghae.

Kibum untuk sejuta kalinya terkejut dengan tingkah dan sikap Donghae sebenarnya. Donghae memang kuat dan mencoba untuk tangguh. Hal itu hanya untuk menutupi kelemahan hatinya. Padahal sebenarnya, Donghae sangatlah kekanakan. Bagaimana tidak? Ia baru saja memperebutkan sebuah boneka ikan badut dengan seorang anak kecil. Dan, ia kalah.

"Dia curang" ujarnya kesal sambil memajukan bibirnya, "Dia menangis, sangat tidak elite" lanjutnya sambil memasang wajah cemberutnya. Sedangkan Kibum hanya bisa tersenyu sambil mengusap kepalanya. Menyalurkan rasa sayangnya pada makhluk manis nan rapuh dihadapannya ini.

"Kau mau?"

"Apa?" tanya Donghae dengan wajah polos. Karena memang, ia benar –benar tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Kibum. Tidak menjawab, Kibum malah menggenggam tangan Donghae yang terasa dingin di kulitnya dengan sangat erat. Lantas mengajaknya untuk berjalan.

"Kemana? Kita akan kemana?" tanya Donghae bingung. Namun, sama sekali tak ada jawaban dari Kibum. Meski, seulas senyum yang begitu mempesona bagi hati Donghae ia berikan.

Donghae tersenyum, "Kau menyebalkan" gerutunya tak serius.

**-LSuhae-**

Senyum Donghae terus saja mengembang, menebar hangat ke hati Kibum yang kini berada didekatnya. Berdiri didepannya sambil menatap wajah manisnya. Tanpa terasa, bibir Kibum juga ikut mengukir senyum yang begitu indah. Saat melihat seorang malaikat tengah tersenyum manis dibawah lampu jalan.

"Kau suka?"

Donghae mengangguk antusias, "Ya! Sangat suka!" jawabnya jujur dan terdengar amat senang. Meski, ia sama sekali tak memandang wajah Kibum.

Tangan Kibum terulur, mengacak lembut rambut coklat Donghae dengan lembut.

"Aku senang, jika kau menyukainya" tutur Kibum kemudian. Lantas, Donghae mengangkat wajahnya. Mengalihkan pandangan dari boneka yang baru saja Kibum belikan untuknya melalui uang tabungan yang dikumpulkan Kibum selama beberapa bulan ini.

Donghae menatap mata Kibum dengan lembut. Memberikan tatapan yang selalu saja ia ingin tunjukkan pada Kibum. Tatapan lembut yang selalu saja ia tutupi dengan tatapan datarnya, kini bisa tertuang lewat pancaran sorot mata indah itu.

"Sekali lagi terimakasih .." ujarnya dengan nada yang terdengar sangat merdu. Kibum tersenyum mendengarnya, "Akan ku lakukan semuanya, agar bisa melihat senyummu". Satu ungkapan yang tentu saja membuat pipi Donghae bersemu merah.

Donghae memeluk boneka ikannya erat, lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah mana saja yang penting tidak menatap Kibum. Jujur, degupan jantungnya saat ini sangat tak normal. Berkali –kali lipat lebih cepat daripada biasanya.

Kibum yang melihat tingkah lucu Donghae hanya bisa mengulum senyumnya. Ia melepaskan jaketnya, lalu menyampirkannya pada tubuh Donghae. Tentu saja, hal itu membuat Donghae terkejut.

"Ku rasa udara sangat dingin malam ini. Pakailah jaketku untuk melindungi tubuhmu. Aku tak ingin kau sakit"

Donghae terdiam sejenak mendengar penuturan Kibum. Nasehat yang sebenarnya sering ia dengar dari ulut Minho. Walau, dengan cara yang berbeda.

"_Kau tuli huh? Pakai jaket, ku bilang!"_

"_Donghae –ah. Aku kasar padamu, karna kau itu susah sekali diberitahu!"_

"_Tsk. Sudah ku katakan berapa kali, jangan pakai gelas itu!"_

Ingatan itu benar –benar mengusik hatinya. Minho selalu bertindak kasar padanya. Mungkin karena itulah, ia menjadi sosok yang tidak berbeda jauh dengan Minho. Tanpa sadar, air mata telah memupuk dipelupuk matanya. Untung saja, ia segera tersadar jika dihadapannya kini ada seorang yang begitu perhatian padanya. Meski sesungguhnya ia tak tahu apa maksud Kibum. Yang ia tahu, Kibum menolongnya, menghiburnya karna Kibum peduli.

"Kau baik –baik saja, Hae?"

Donghae mengangguk cepat, "Ya, aku baik –baik saja" jawabnya sambil menunjukkan senyumnya meski sekilas. Lalu, ia melirik ke arah jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam.

"Sebaiknya aku harus segera pulang"

"Perlu ku temani"

Donghae menggeleng pelan, "Tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri. Lagi pula, jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh lagi".

Hening beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya Kibum melangkahkan kakinya mendekat. Dalam sekali tarikan, tubuh Donghae sudah berada didalam dekapannya.

"Aku harap, kau bisa memikirkan apa yang benar –benar baik dan apa yang benar –benar buruk untuk hidupmu". Donghae mengangguk dalam pelukan Kibum, lalu mengangkat tangannya untuk membalas pelukan hangat itu.

Pelukan yang sangat –sangat berbeda –

Pelukan terhangat yang pernah ia rasakan.

Bahkan melebihi pelukan Minho yang selama ini ia rasakan.

"Jika kau tidak keberatan, bagaimana kalau kita besok jalan –jalan lagi?"

Kibum merenggangkan pelukannya. Menatap wajah cantik yang begitu dekat dengannya. Ia tersenyum dengan tulus, "Tentu saja. Pulang sekolah kita akan jalan –jalan. Tapi .." ucapannya terputus kala melihat sorot mata Donghae yang tersirat kesedihan didalamnya.

"Bagaimana dengan Minho?"

"Dia tidak akan kembali dalam waktu dekat"

"Kau merasa kesepian?"

"Ini bukan pertama kalinya. Aku sering seperti ini. Mungkin, kesepian dan kesedihan memanglah teman baikku setiap hari"

Rasa sakit tiba –tiba menyerang hati Kibum. Ia merasa pilu mendengar untaian demi untaian yang terlontar dari bibir tipis itu. Bisakah ia menggantikan kesepian dan kesedihan itu? Bisakah?

Kibum mengelus pipi itu, menyentuhnya dengan sangat hati –hati. Seakan takut, jika ia akan melukai kulit mulus nan putih itu.

"Aku akan menemani harimu selama dia tidak ada. Agar kau tidak kesepian. Kau mau?"

Donghae mengangguk, "Ya, tentu saja" jawabnya yang membuahkan senyum dari bibir Kibum.

"Aku harus pulang. Berhati –hatilah, dan selamat malam" Donghae memundurkan langkahnya, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan.

"Kau juga, berhati –hatilah" balas Kibum saat Donghae sudah melangkahkan kakinya. Ia masih berdiri, mengumbar senyumnya sambil memperhatikan tubuh Donghae yang semakin menjauh.

Ia menghela nafasnya, "Aku mencintaimu, Hae" gumamnya pelan, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya kalau ia tidak mendengar langkah kaki mendekatinya.

Dua tubuh saling bertubrukan. Salah satunya mendekap dengan begitu erat. Tak ada suara, yang tercipta selama beberapa detik.

Donghae melepaskan pelukannya, lalu menatap wajah Kibum yang benar –benar kosong –terkejut.

Ia berjingkit, untuk bisa menyentuh kulit pipi Kibum yang sangat _chubby _itu.

Chuuuuu

"Semoga mimpi indah" ujarnya dengan senyum tulusnya. Lalu, melenggangkan pergi tanpa memperdulikan Kibum yang berdiri kaku sambil menatapnya.

Donghae baru saja mengecup pipinya?

Itu nyata?

Ia menyentuh pipinya yang tadi dikecup Donghae cukup lama. Lalu mengedipkan matanya berulang kali. "I –tu nyata?" senyumnya mulai terlihat. "Itu nyata, Donghae baru saja menciumku. Aaaa" ia berteriak, berloncat –loncat sambil berlari.

"Hae –ah … _saranghaeyo_"

**-LSuhae-**

Waktu cepat sekali berjalan. Tak terasa, kini dua minggu sudah terlewati. Hubungan Kibum dengan Donghae juga semakin dekat. Mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama. Bahkan, Kibum juga ikut –ikutan makan didalam kelas saat pelajaran berlangsung. Oh ya, Kibum juga tidak lagi menggunakan kacamata. Karena, Donghae menyuruhnya untuk menggunakan _softlens _untuk matanya yang _minus_. Dan, Kibum setuju dengan hal itu.

Terlihat sangat tampan!

Kini mereka sedang berada dikelas, jam pelajaran baru saja dimulai.

"Letakkan buku tugas kalian diatas meja!"

Seperti biasa, sang guru akan memeriksa meja mereka satu persatu. Kibum menghela nafasnya sebelum akhirnya menoleh ke arah sampingnya. Menatap Donghae yang juga menatapnya. Lalu, Kibum melirik ke arah meja Donghae yang memang tidak ada buku tugas disana. Yang berarti, Donghae tidak mengerjakan tugas yang untuk kesekian kalinya.

Kibum menghela nafasnya, lalu mulai menggeser buku tugas ke arah Donghae. Dan membiarkan dirinya dihukum lagi untuk ke sekian kalinya_. Tidak apa, yang penting Donghae tidak akan tersakiti oleh penggaris kayu itu_, pikirnya.

Tapi belum sempat buku tugasnya benar –benar ke arah meja Donghae, Donghae menaruh buku tugasnya sendiri ke atas mejanya. Lalu tersenyum, "Aku akan berubah menjadi lebih baik" ujarnya dengan nada yang sangat lembut.

Kibum terenyuh mendengarnya. Ia tak terkejut sedikitpun dengan perubahan Donghae. Karena, selama beberapa hari Donghae benar –benar didekatnya, Donghae merubah sikapnya menjadi lebih sopan. Lihatlah, senyum malaikat itu selalu saja muncul setiap detiknya. Dan Kibum sangat menyukainya. Meskpiun, ia masih tak berani mengutarakan perasaan sesungguhnya pada Donghae. Walau, dari tatapan ia juga tahu, kalau Donghae juga mencintainya.

…

Kibum dan Donghae kini berjalan mengelilingi taman Kota yang terletak dipinggir jalan. Meninggalkan sepeda mereka diparkir sepeda.

Kibum mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada jemari Donghae. Lantas, tersenyum saat melihat wajah Donghae yang selalu saja memerah.

"Hae .. "

"Eum"

"Kau tahu, hal yang paling indah didunia ini apa?"

Donghae menghentikan langkahnya, yang tentu saja membuat langkah Kibum juga ikut terhenti. Donghae menatap mata Kibum yang begitu lurus menatapnya –hanya menatapnya.

Donghae berpikir sejenak, lantas tersenyum. "Banyak hal" jawab Donghae. Kibum tersenyum lalu mengajaknya untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

"Contohnya?"

"Eum .." ia berpikir, "Melihat matahari, bulan, bintang .. lalu, mendengarkan burung bernyanyi dipagi hari dan mendengarkan lantunan musik penghantar tidur". Kibum hanya diam sambil terus saja mengulas senyumnya, menunggu jawaban Donghae yang mungkin masih panjang.

"Bisa menyenangkan hati orang lain, mencintai, dan berbagi kasih sayang"

"Itu saja?"

"Hm, bisa bertemu denganmu" jawabnya dengan tingkah malu –malu yang menggemaskan. Kibum tertawa kecil mendengarnya, "Ya, kau mentertawakanku !" protes Donghae sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Iya, iya .. maaf". Kibum menarik tangan Donghae, membuat Donghae menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang dirinya. Alis Donghae bertaut, "Apa?". Kibum mengusap rambutnya dengan sayang.

"Jawabanmu benar. Banyak hal yang membuat hidup itu merasa indah. Apalagi, jika kita menjalankan hidup indah bersama orang yang sangat berarti"

Kibum menarik tubuh Donghae ke dalam pelukannya, memberikan kehangatan dari tubuh tegapnya. Lantas, mengusap punggung Donghae yang masih terbalut oleh jas sekolah.

"Aku adalah orang yang paling beruntung bisa bertemu denganmu, Hae. Meski awalnya aku tak yakin bisa sampai seperti ini. Memelukmu dengan sangat erat. Kau tahu?". Kibum merenggangkan pelukannya, menatap wajah dengan tatapan teduh itu. Lalu, mendaratkan sebuah kecupan ringan dikening seorang pemuda yang begitu ia cintai. Ya. Ia jujur kali ini, ia benar –benar mencintai pemuda manis ini. Pemuda yang sangat –sangat berarti bagi hidupnya.

Pemuda yang mengajarinya banyak hal. Bermain basket, sepak bola bahkan, ke bar. Untuk yang satu itu, ia bersumpah tak ingin lagi ke tempat yang sangat bau alkohol dan rokok itu.

Dan yang terpenting, pemuda manis ini telah mengajarinya 'cinta'.

"Aku .. sangat mencintaimu, Hae. Tapi aku tahu posisiku. Aku tak berharap kau membalas cintaku. Aku hanya ing –". Ucapannya itu terputus kala Donghae mengecup bibirnya, meski sekilas. Tapi itu sangat terasa hingga ke tulang ekor Kibum.

Donghae tersenyum, lalu menepuk pelan kedua belah pipi Kibum. "Kau berisik sekali". Ia melangkahkan kakinya, "Cepatlah .. aku sudah lapar!" ujarnya sambil mengulum senyum. Sedangkan Kibum, hanya bisa terpaku. Otaknya masih memproses apa yang sedang terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu.

_First kiss .._

Kibum tersenyum sambil menggaruk rambut belakangnya dan segera berlari untuk mengejar Donghae yang sudah jauh meninggalkannya.

"Hae .. tunggu!"

"Ya, ya! Cepatlah!"

**-LSuhae-**

Jalanan begitu sunyi, meski lampu jalan begitu ramai menerangi sudut jalan kota. Tawa dari mulut Donghae masih saja terdengar, saat mendengar lelucon Kibum yang sama sekali tidak lucu, menurutnya.

"Kalau begitu untuk apa kau tertawa?" tanya Kibum sambil mengayuh sepedanya. Donghae tersenyum, seraya mengeratkan pegangannya pada pinggang Kibum dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggung Kibum.

Ia menggeleng pelan, "Tidak apa –apa" jawab seadanya. Lalu, helaan nafas terdengar begitu panjang.

"Aku sangat senang hari ini" ungkap Donghae yang membuat Kibum tersenyum. "Memangnya apa yang membuatmu senang?" tanyanya Kibum setelahnya.

Donghae memejamkan matanya, menghirup aroma tubuh Kibum yang begitu wangi dan maskulin. Aroma yang selalu ia rindukan saat pertama kali bertemu dengan pemuda tampan ini.

"Aku bisa melepaskan dia .."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku .." ia membuka matanya, lalu kembali tersenyum. Ia tertawa kecil, "Aku ingin bebas. Aku ingin seperti orang lain yang benar –benar memiliki kehidupan". Kibum semakin tak mengerti dengan perkataan Donghae. Walau ia cukup memahami, makna 'kehidupan' dalam ucapan Donghae.

Selama dengan Minho, Donghae hanyalah raga yang dijalankan oleh kebencian dan kesepian. Ia mati. Ia tidak benar –benar hidup dengan cinta. Dan, saat bertemu dengan Kibumlah, ia baru bisa merasakan 'hidup' kembali.

"Hm .. apa kau dengan Minho sudah putus?" tanyanya dengan penuh harapan. Namun naas, Donghae malah menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tapi .." Ia menghentikan ucapannya, lalu kembali menutup matanya. Membayangkan wajah Minho yang dulu sempat ia cintai. Sudah lama sekali .. bahkan saat ini ia berani meyakini kalau ia benar –benar tidak mencintai Minho lagi, bahkan sebelum bertemu dengan Kibum.

"Aku ingin itu terjadI" ucapnya pelan meski jelas Kibum mendengarnya. Senyum tipis itu terlukis, "Semoga saja" balasnya dalam hati.

**-LSuhae-**

"Selamat malam, Hae. Mimpi indah ya". Donghae memejamkan matanya, saat merasakan sentuhan bibir Kibum dikeningnya. Sangat lama .. dan ia sangat menyukainya.

Donghae membuka matanya, mendongakkan sedikit wajahnya untuk bisa memandang wajah tampan Kibum dimalam ini. Ia tersenyum, "Selamat malam juga. Dan, semoga mimpi indah" balasnya sambil memundurkan langkahnya. Lantas membungkukkan tubuhnya kecil, "Terimakasih untuk waktumu hari ini. Aku sangat senang" ungkap Donghae riang.

"Kalau begitu, aku harus masuk dulu. Oh ya, jaketmu?" seakan ingat dengan jaket yang dipinjamkan Kibum padanya saat itu. Kibum mengangguk paham, "Santai saja. Aku punya jaket yang lain dirumah".

Hening ..

Keduanya seakan bingung dengan situasi kaku saat ini. Gugup. Ah, mungkin saja. Lihatlah, Kibum hanya bisa menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Aku harus masuk" Donghae membuka suara.

Kibum mengangguk, "Y –Ya!" ia tersenyum, "_Byee _.. aku pulang" segera ia naiki sepedanya. Dan mulai mengayuhnya.

Donghae tersenyum sedikit tertawa. Ia melambaikan tangannya, "Berhati –hatilah .."teriaknya yang dibalas teriakan 'Ya' dari mulut Kibum.

Donghae memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dan tersenyum lebih lebar.

"Kau, benar –benar bisa membuatku mengerti. Kalau, kau memang terbaik untukku"

Angin malam berhembus pelan, tiba –tiba tubuhnya merinding. "Hm, sebaiknya aku harus mandi dan mengerjakan pr". Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju rumahnya.

**-LSuhae-**

Kibum mengayuh sepedanya santai. Hatinya sedang bahagia saat ini. Bagaimana tidak? Hari ini adalah hari yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan sepanjang hidupnya.

Donghae mengecupnya dibibirnya dan itu .. benar –benar menakjubkan!

Bisa diulang?

Harapan hanyalah harapan, ok?

Ia menolehkan wajahnya kebelakang dan memperlambat laju sepedanya. Kenapa ia merasa sedang diikuti?

"Sebaiknya aku harus cepat". Ia menambah kecepatan laju sepedanya. Sambil, sesekali melirik ke samping dan ke belakang. Hatinya tak tenang tiba –tiba. Ada apa?

Hingga akhirnya ia harus menghentikan laju sepedanya dengan paksa saat ia melihat beberapa pemuda sedang berdiri didepan jalan. Jalan yang akan dilalui. Ia tahu, ini tidak baik. Karena, salah satu dari mereka ia mengetahuinya.

_Minho._

Ia mencoba acuh dan tidak memperdulikan Minho yang ia tahu, sedang menghadangnya. Ia memutar balikkan sepedanya. Menghidari sesuatu buruk yang akan menimpanya. Biarlah ia dikatakan pengecut. Karena memang,

Pengecut bukan dinilai dari kau berani berkelahi atau bukan?

Tapi sial, saat berbalik itulah sebuah benda tumpul menghantam wajahnya. Dan membuat tubuhnya terjatuh dari atas sepeda.

Belum sempat ia membuka matanya, tubuhnya sudah terpelanting jauh akibat tendangan beberapa orang.

"Ugh" ia meringis kesakitan saat beberaa orang menendang tubuhnya berulang kali. Lalu, seseorang menarik kerah bajunya dan ia tahu, siapa itu.

Dengan mata berat dan sakit, Kibum berusaha untuk memandangi wajah itu. Wajah seseorang yang selalu membuat orang yang ia cintai terluka bathinnya.

"K –kau"

"Tentu kau tahu siapa aku. Minho. Kekasih dari Lee Donghae". Ia menyeringai dan memberikan tatapan sinis pada Kibum yang baru saja ia tahu, kalau ternyata pemuda yang kini sudah babak belur mencintai kekasihnya.

"Kau akan mati jika kau tidak menjauhinya"

Satu pukulan ia berikan tepat diwajah Kibum. Dan, itu membuat Kibum tergeletak diatas jalan. Tubuhnya sama sekali tak bisa digerakkan. Meski dalam hati ia bersumpah. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Donghae bersama dengan sosok yang sama sekali tidak dicintainya.

_Aku, akan tetap bersamanya. Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya._

**-LSuhae-**

Donghae tersenyum indah dipagi ini. Ia menyapu ke sekeliling kelasnya. Ternyata, ini masih terlalu pagi. Masih banyak yang belum datang.

Detik terus saja bergulir. Sosok yang ditunggu belum jua tiba.

"Hm, lama sekali" keluhnya sambil memajukan bibirnya kesal. Ia terus saja menatap pintu kelasnya hingga senyum terulas begitu lebarnya.

"Selamat pagi" sapanya riang sambil memperhatikan wajah Kibum yang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

Hingga matanya membulat saat melihat wajah Kibum seutuhnya. Wajah yang kini sudah ada didepannya. Donghae menyentuh wajah Kibum yang terdapat luka lebam disana. Wajah tampan yang tergores luka yang ia tahu siapa pelakunya.

"Ini salahku .. maafkan aku" ucapnya dengan mata yang memerah. Hatinya sakit melihat orang yang begitu dicintainya terluka karena dirinya.

Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, lantas tersenyum. Ia hapus buliran air mata yang terjatuh, bergulir dipipi mulus Donghae dengan usapan jempolnya.

"Ini bukan salahmu. Ini adalah resikoku. Jadi, jangan khawatir, Hae.. aku akan baik –baik saja" tenangnya sambil menggenggam erat tangan Donghae yang terasa gemetar dalam tangannya.

"Aku baik –baik saja" sekali lagi ia menenangkan. Donghae mengangguk, "Aku percaya padamu, Bumiie". Ia tersenyum, mencoba mendukung ucapannya sambil menatap mata Kibum yang begitu lekat memandangi wajah manisnya.

Tunggu?

"Bumiie?"

"Hm, apa kau tak suka panggilanku?"

Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Tidak, tentu tidak, Hae! Aku sangat menyukainya" ujarnya senang. Segera, ia rengkuh tubuh Donghae ke dalam pelukannya.

Tidak ia pedulikan lagi dimana mereka saat ini. Ia kecup pucuk kepala Donghae berulang kali. "Terimakasih" ujarnya bahagia. Dan Donghae, "Aku yang harusnya berterima kasih padamu, Bumiie" balasnya yang membuahkan senyum tulus dibibir Kibum.

_Tidak akan ku biarkan, dia menyakiti Kibumiie ku lagi!_

**-LSuhae-**

"Bumiie, ayo kita pulang"

"Tunggu sebentar, Hae. Aku harus menyelesaikan catatanku ini"

"Aku sudah lapar Bumiie.. cepatlah"

Kibum menyerah, lantas berdiri. Mengembalikan buku ke dalam rak. Lalu, memandang Donghae yang sudah berdiri didepannya. Memberikan senyum termanisnya.

"Kau memang terbaik"

Kibum terkekeh mendengarnya. Ia mengacak rambut Donghae dengan sayang. "Bukankah sudah ku katakan. Akan ku lakukan, agar bisa melihatmu tersenyum seperti ini terus" ucapnya jujur.

Donghae tersenyum dan segera memeluk tubuh Kibum.

"Aku .. mencintaimu, _jeongmal sarangaeyo_"

Kibum membalas pelukan tersebut. "Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Hae. Sangat. Aku tak mau kehilanganmu" ungkapnya sambil merenggangkan pelukan itu.

Ia usap wajah Donghae yang begitu mulus dengan telapak tangannya. Lantas, mengusap lembut bibir tipis Donghae yang begitu mempesona dimatanya. Ia dekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Donghae, dengan pandangan yang terfokus pada bibir tipis bewarna merah muda tersebut.

Donghae tersenyum, lalu memejamkan matanya. Kemudian, menaikan tangannya. Mengalungkannya pada leher jenjang Kibum. Sedangkan Kibum, lebih menarik pinggang Donghae gara tubuh mereka lebih berdekatan satu sama lain.

Bibir mereka kini telah saling menyentuh sama lain. Terus seperti itu. Hingga akhirnya, Kibum berinisiatif untuk membuka mulutnya. Menjilat dan mengulum bibir bawah milik Donghae. Membuat lenguhan yang tercipta diruangan sunyi perpustakaan.

**-LSuhae-**

Tubuh Donghae menegang saat melihat beberapa orang yang sedang menunggunya diujung jalan. Ia menggenggam erat tangan Kibum, menariknya agar mengikuti langkahnya.

"Kita sudah tidak mempunyai hubungan lagi. Jadi, menyingkirlah" pinta Donghae lemah sambil menatap mata Minho yang menyiratkan kemarahan. Ia tahu itu karna ulahnya. Tiba –tiba matanya memerah dan ia lebih mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Kibum. Mau tak mau, membuat Kibum menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Donghae.

Ia .. tak suka. Saat melihat genangan air mata yang menutupi mata indahnya. Ingin rasanya ia hapus air mata itu dan membawa tubuh Donghae dalam rengkuhannya.

Tapi, tidak mungkin.

"Biarkan aku pergi, Minho" lirihnya dengan air mata yang bergulir. Minho yang melihat itu muak, tak mempan dengan air mata itu. Apalagi saat ia melihat, siapa sosok yang kini berada disamping Donghae –nya. Benar. Ia masih mengklaim kalau Donghae hanyalah miliknya. Selamanya.

_Plakk!_

"_Hikks .. kau selalu menyakitiku! Kau .. kau tidak pernah mencintaiku!"_

"_Aku seperti ini karna aku mencintaimu!"_

"_Cinta tak mungkin menyakiti! Cinta tidak mungkin membuat hati terluka Minho. Kau, kau tahu? Dulu aku mencintaimu. Sungguh. Aku takut kehilanganmu. Tapi, sejalannya waktu kau banyak berubah. Kau bukanlah Minho yang ku kenal dulu"_

"_Itu karna kau, Donghae –ah!"_

"_Karna aku? Karna aku kau bilang? Selama ini aku selalu bersabar untuk menghadapimu, bersabar dan menahan air mataku karna sikap kasarmu. Berusaha .. hikks, berusaha untuk menjaga cintaku padamu. Tapi, tapi kau tak pernah mengerti tentang itu"_

"_Aku tahu, ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan pemuda brengsek itukan? Kau menyukainya kan?"_

"_Kau lebih brengsek darinya Minho. Dan, benar. Aku menyukainya, dan aku sangat mencintainya. Melebihi cintaku padamu yang kini sudah hilang!"_

_Plakk!_

"_Kau berani mencintai oranglain selain aku huh?"_

"_Ya.. tampar terus wajahku hingga kau puas! Haha .. bagaimana mungkin aku bisa bertahan dengan cintamu yang seperti itu huh? Sekarang, ku mohon pergilah"_

"Aku tak mau berpisah denganmu!" Ia tarik tangan Donghae, membuat tautan tangan Kibum dengan Donghae terlepas.

"Ah, lepaskan Minho!" Donghae memberontak, memukul –mukul dada Minho dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Jangan paksa dia! Kau menyakitinya!" tegur Kibum, sambil berjalan menghampiri Minho. "Lepaskan dia!" pintanya dengan raut wajah yang sangat marah.

Minho tertawa seketika, lantas menghentikan tawanya dan menggantikannya dengan senyum iblis yang menakutkan. "Kau ingin dia huh?" ia menjentikkan jarinya, dan disaat itulah beberapa anak buahnya keluar dan mulai menyerang Kibum sendirian.

Donghae yang melihat itu menggelengkan kepalanya keras. Ia menatap Kibum yang kini sudah tergeletak di atas tanah. Sambil melindungi kepalanya.

"_Aku tak bisa berkelahi, jadi waktu melihatmu bisa berkelahi itu membuatku takjub. Kau percaya?"_

Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap Minho yang kini tengah tertawa senang. "Hentikan, ku mohon .. ku mohon". Minho terdiam, lantas menyeringai senang sambil mengelus wajah Donghae.

"Kalau begitu, ikutlah denganku dan jangan pernah berharap untuk bisa lepas dariku"

Donghae melirik Kibum yang menatapnya dengan tatapan -jangan – namun? Apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Ia tak sanggup melihat orang yang ia cintai terluka karna dirinya. Ini salahnya. Andai saja waktu itu ia tak jatuh cinta dengan Kibum. Mungkin, Kibum tidak akan pernah tersakiti seperti ini. Bahkan, luka diwajahnya belum pulih dan kini, bertambah.

"_Aku tak bisa melihatmu terluka. Karna .. aku takut kehilanganmu. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Hae"_

"Baiklah .. tapi, jangan sakiti dia. Biarkan" air matanya terjatuh. "Dia pergi dan jangan pernah menemuinya. Aku akan terus bersamamu" ujarnya dengan gejolak penolakan dari hatinya.

Ini adalah satu cara untuk dirinya bisa membebaskan Kibum dari tangan Minho. Ia tak bisa melihat Kibu terluka. Karna … ia takut kehilangan Kibum.

"Cukup" suruhnya pada anak buahnya. Lalu, ia tersenyum dan mengecup kening Donghae. Lantas, menarik tangan Donghae untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

Donghae menahan isak tangisnya. Sedikitpun ia tak mau menoleh ke belakang. Ia tak sanggup untuk melihat wajah Kibum. Ia tak sanggup.

_Maafkan aku, Kibumiie. Aku melakukannya karna aku takut kehilanganmu._

**-LSuhae-**

Kibum terduduk lemas di atas ranjangnya, pandangannya kosong. Memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukannya. Mungkinkah ia harus diam?

"Kau bodoh! Begitu saja tak bisa melawan!"

Ia terkejut, dan mendapati sang _Hyung _yang berdiri diambang pintu, menyandarkan punggungnya dan menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada. Dan, menatapnya tajam.

"Aku tak bisa berkelahi, _Hyung_"

"Tsk. Bukannya tak bisa, tapi kau tak mau. Apa kau rela, orang yang kau cintai bersama orang yang tidak dicintainya. Bahkan, orang itu bisa kapan saja menyakitinya". Heechul mengela nafasnya, lalu berjalan menghampiri Kibum yang kini menundukkan wajahnya.

Ia tersenyum dan mengusap rambut _namdosaeng_nya. "Aku percaya padamu. Kau bisa melakukan apapun selagi kau mempunyai kemauan". Kibum menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia angkat wajahnya, menatap wajah cantik _Hyung_nya.

"_Gomawo Hyung_"

Heechul tersenyum , ia tatap wajah Kibum yang dipenuhi luka lebam. Meski tak menghilangkan paras tampannya.

"Ternyata, _dongsaeng Hyung _ sudah mempunyai kekasih hm? "

-**LSuhae-**

Kibum berjalan menelusuri setiap tempat untuk bisa menemukan Donghae –nya. Ia bingung, kemana Minho membawa Donghae pergi. Dirumah juga tidak ada.

Hingga langkahnya terhenti saat ia teringat satu tempat.

"_Aku dan Minho, akan selalu kesana. Menemaninya yang sedang mabuk dan bermain judi"_

"Aku harus ke sana" tekadnya kuat. Lantas, segera ia berlari untuk bisa mencapai tempat itu. Bar yang jaraknya cukup jauh.

Lama ia berlari, akhirnya kini ia telah sampai ditempat yang sama sekali ia benci. Bar.

Ia memejamkan matanya sesaat. Kemudian, mengambil topi dari balik celananya. Lantas, mengenakannya. Ia terdiam, _Aku harus bisa membawanya pergi bersamaku_.

…

Ia menghela nafasnya saat melihat Donghae sedang duduk tak jauh dari Minho yang kini tengah bermain judi.

Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya masuk dan langsung berjalan menghampiri Donghae. Ia menarik tangan Donghae yang sepertinya terkejut akan kedatangannya.

"Arrgh"

Teriaknya salah seorang yang berusaha untuk memukul tubuh Kibum. Ia memukul dan menendang siapa saja yang mencoba menghalanginya. Dan, "Ugh" ia hampir saja terjatuh saat satu pukulan mengenai perutnya.

Donghae tak bisa berkata apapun. Sungguh. Ia sangat terkejut dengan semuanya. Kibum yang datang menghantar nyawa kini telah membawa dirinya berlari.

"Lewat sini" ajak Kibum yang tak melepas sama sekali genggaman tangannya pada tangan Donghae.

Mereka berdua bersembunyi di gang yang sempit dan sunyi.

"Sial! Kemana mereka. Coba kau cari mereka kesana" sebuah suara berlalu ketika derap langkah menghilang.

Kibum menghembuskan nafasnya saat usahanya kini berhasil. Ia tersenyum sambil memandangi wajah Donghae yang sama sekali tak terlihat. Karena, disana sangatlah gelap.

Kibum mengajak Donghae ke tempat yang lebih terang. Lalu, memeluk tubuh Donghae yang ditolak begitu saja oleh pemuda manis itu.

Donghae menatap wajah Kibum dengan raut kesalnya. Lantas, melayangkan satu tamparan diwajah Kibum yang membuat Kibum terdiam.

"Kau gila huh? Kau – .. Tsk, aku tak mengerti dengan sikapmu!" teriak Donghae tertahan ditengah malam ini. Sedangkan Kibum hanya bisa diam melihat kemarahan Donghae akibat sikapnya.

"Kau membahayakan nyawamu sendiri, Bumiie. Kau .. hikkks" satu isakan lolos begitu saja dari bibir manisnya. Bibir yang menjadi candu tersendiri bagi Kibum. Kibum yang melihat itupun tak kuasa. Ingin rasanya ia rengkuh tubuh Donghae ke dalam pelukannya. Tapi, Donghae menepisnya.

"Aku .. aku bukan hanya mencintaimu. Lebih dari itu, Kim Kibum! Lebih dari itu!" ia menangis, membiarkan air mata turun begitu saja dari mata indahnya tanpa berniat menghapusnya.

"Aku takut kau terluka. Aku takut hikks .. kehilanganmu!"

Kibum hanya bisa terdiam. Mendengar penuturan Donghae yang menusuk hatinya. Ia salah .. salah. Caranya salah kali ini.

Donghae membalikkan tubuhnya, lalu melangkahkan kakinya menjauh. Meninggalkan Kibum yang hanya bisa terdiam melihat kepergiannya.

"Maafkan aku, Hae …"

**-LSuhae-**

Esok harinya …

Kibum duduk termenung dikelas. Matanya tak beralih dari kursi yang berada disamping tempat duduknya. Ia sedang menunggu .. menunggu cintanya datang.

Ia menghela nafas lirihnya. Lalu, mengusap meja Donghae dengan usapan lembut. Mengibaratkan kalau, ia sedang mengusap lembut kepala Donghae.

"_Aku takut kau terluka. Aku takut hikks .. kehilanganmu!"_

_Maafkan aku, Hae. Aku tak berpikir sejauh itu. Ternyata, kau lebih dari sekedar mencintaiku…_

…

Donghae membanting kasar pintu kamarnya. Lantas, menatap tajam pemuda yang kini berdiri tepat didepannya. Yang menatap dirinya tak kalah sinis. Lalu, jangan lupakan seringaian iblis yang membuat muak Donghae saat melihatnya.

"Aku sudah kembali padamu. Jadi, jangan ganggu dia lagi!"

Minho tertawa mendengar ocehan Donghae yang menurutnya sangat omong kosong. Ia menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada, lantas menundukkan wajahnya untuk bisa mendekati wajah Donghae.

"Kau pikir akan semudah itu huh?" ia menangkupkan kedua belah pipi Donghae dengan satu tangannya. "Kau pikir akan semudah itu huh?" ulangnya dengan nada yang lebih tinggi.

Ia berdecak, dan lebih menekan kedua belah pipi itu hingga membuat Donghae meringis. "Aku tidak akan berbuat kasar denganmu". Ia lepaskan tangan kotornya pada wajah manis Donghae lalu melangkahkan kakinya mundur.

Ia tersenyum, "Karna, aku tidak ingin melukai kulit mulusmu sayang.. " ujarnya pelan sambil mengerling nakal ke arah Donghae.

Donghae yang melihat itu berdecih, "Apa maumu Minho? Apa maumu sebenarnya? Apa kau tak puas menyakitiku seperti ini huh? Apa kau ingin membunuhku?". Ia menjatuhkan air matanya, lagi. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Biarlah, ia tidak peduli jika ia terlalu lemah berhadapan dengan Minho.

"Santai sedikit sayang .. aku tidak akan membunuhmu" ia raih wajah Donghae lalu mengelusnya dengan perlahan. Ia menyeringai lebar, "Karena aku akan membunuh orang yang kau cintai".

Mata Donghae membulat saat mendengar penuturan yang dilontarkan Minho kepadanya. Minho tak bercanda saat mengucapkan itu. Ia kenal Minho lama. Dan, Minho akan serius dengan ucapannya.

Sial. Air mata itu kembali jatuh. Ia usap air mata itu dengan kasar. "K –kau, jangan macam –macam. Aku mohon padamu. Aku sudah kembali padamu, jadi … " terhenti, tak kuasa untuk menahan isaknya. Hingga akhirnya isak tangis itu terdengar akibat hatinya yang merasa takut untuk kehilangan Kibum selamanya.

"Hikks .. jangan sentuh Kibum. Aku mohon, Minho .." ia terduduk lemas, berlutut dikaki Minho. Sedangkan Minho hanya bisa tersenyum melihat Donghae –nya seperti itu.

Itulah yang ia inginkan. Kembali menguasi diri Donghae sepenuhnya. Mengendalikannya bagai boneka.

_Aku sangat mencintainya, hingga tak ingin ia terluka._

Minho berjongkok, lalu meraih dagu Donghae, mengangkatnya hingga mata mereka bisa bertemu. Bisa ia lihat, mata polos yang sedang ketakutan itu. Dan ia, membencinya!

Ia tersenyum, "Aku tidak akan menyakitinya. Asal kau tidak berhubungan lagi dengannya. Jangan pernah kecewakan Choi Minho! Kau dengar sayang?". Donghae mengangguk, "Aku janji .. hiks, aku tidak akan berhubungan lagi dengannya". Minho tersenyum senang mendengarnya, lalu membubuhkan satu kecupan dipucuk kepala Donghae.

"Kalau begitu, tidurlah. Aku akan pulang"

Sepeninggal Minho, Donghae hanya bisa terduduk lemas bersandar pada pintu kamar tidurnya. Menangis sebisa yang ia mampu. Mencoba menahan teriakannya yang pilu itu.

"Hikks .. Hikkss"

_Mungkin aku sudah terlalu jauh mencintaimu. Sehingga aku takut untuk kehilanganmu. Aku kalahkan cintaku untuk melindungimu. Maafkan aku, Kibumiie._

"Hikks .. Bum –miie hikks"

**-LSuhae-**

Tidak ada yang berubah. Masih tetap sama. Donghae urung jua menampakkan wujudnya selama dua hari ini.

Kibum menghela nafasnya berulang kali hari ini. Tak semangat, itulah yang ada dipikirannya. Ia memasukkan buku –bukunya ke dalam tasnya. Lantas, berdiri dan segera keluar saat bel tanda pulang berbunyi.

Ia tidak menaiki sepedanya, melainkan menuntun sepedanya. Ia terlalu malas untuk mengayuh sepedanya saat tenaganya sama sekali tidak ada.

_Aku merindukanmu, Hae. Kau kemana? Apa kau benar –benar menjauhiku?_

Tubuhnya menegang. Dan, terasa kaku hingga ke tulang ekornya. Ia ingin berbalik, kalau saja rasa penasarannya tidak tinggi melebihi rasa enggannya.

Ia menarik nafas dalam, lalu menghembuskannya secara perlahan, berulang –ulang. Setelah itu ia melangkahkan kakinya, menghampiri beberapa pemuda yang sedang menunggunya.

"Lama tidak bertemu. Benar?"

Kibum diam, mendengar pertanyaan basa –basi yang dilontarkan sosok itu, Minho. Ia menatap Minho dengan tatapan datar dan terkesan dingin. Lantas berucap,

"Mana Donghae?"

"Terburu –buru sekali?" ia melangkah mendekat. Menghampiri Kibum yang kini hanya diam diposisinya. "Sepertinya kau benar –benar mencintai dia? Benar begitu?". Ia ingin menyentuh tubuh Kibum, namun dengan cepat ditepis oleh Kibum.

"Katakan dimana dia?"

"Kau bisa menemuinya kalau kau" ia menjetikkan jarinya dan dalam sekejap mata saja, tubuh Kibum terpelanting dan sepedanya itu terjatuh dengan keras.

"Benar –benar bisa selamat dari ini?"

Minho berbalik, kembali menuju mobilnya diikuti dengan beberapa orang. Dan meninggalkan Kibum yang tengah berusaha melawan dua orang yang berusaha untuk menghajarnya atau mungkin membunuhnya. Karna salah satu dari mereka, menyelipkan satu pisau dibalik pakaiannya.

**-LSuhae-**

Donghae masuk ke kelas dengan degupan jantung yang tidak beraturan. Bagaimana kalau dia bertemu dengan Kibum? Apa yang harus ia jelaskan? Apa mungkin ia akan menghindari Kibum lagi? Meninggalkannya saat Kibum bertanya? Mengacuhkannya seperti dulu? Menganggapnya tidak ada?

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak mungkin" benar. Tidak akan mungkin. Ia benar –benar merindukan Kibum –nya. Senyum khas yang dimiliki Kibum telah terbawa sampai ke alam mimpi.

Ia terkejut saat membaca sebuah tulisan diatas mejanya. Hingga selang detik berlalu, seulas senyum malaikat itu terlihat.

"Bumiie .. "

_Aku merindukanmu .._

Terus ia menunggu Kibumnya. Hingga pelajaran pertama usai, Kibum tak jua datang. Ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari kelas. Mencari ketenangan jiwanya. Sungguh. Ia merasa tak tenang. Kenapa ia sempat berpikir kalau Kibum sedang ada masalah?

Kini angin telah membawa dirinya disalah satu taman bermain. Taman yang menyimpang banyak kenangan meski, sebentar.

Ia memilih duduk dibangku panjang. Lantas, menatap langit mendung diatas sana. Angin berhembus pelan, membuat dirinya terasa terbuai dan tanpa sadar memejamkan matanya.

"_Whuaa, kau jago sekali main basket! Aku tak menyangkanya?"_

"_Haha .. aku juga. Kau percaya, ini kali pertama aku menyentuh bola basket!"_

"_Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita bertanding, Bumiie?"_

"_Siapa takut?"_

Air mata itu turun, perlahan namun pasti. Bergulir membasahi pipi mulusnya. Teringat akan masa dimana rasa kebahagian itu tiba. Namun, sekejap mata hilang begitu saja.

"_Hae ..?"_

"_Iya Bumiie?"_

"_Kita pacarankan?"_

"_Kau? Ahh.. tidak romantis!"_

"_Hey, bukankah kemarin sudah ku katakan kalau ku mencintaimu?"_

"_Jadi, cumi –cumi kemarin itu ..?"_

"_Ya. Anggap saja itu hadiah dariku?"_

"_Gosong?"_

"_Aku susah payah membuatnya, Hae. Hargailah"_

"_Hahha. Baiklah. Dengan ciuman apa cukup?"_

Ia tertawa dengan linangan air mata. Sungguh. Ia sangat merindukan moment itu. Ia menutup wajahnya, lantas menangis dalam diam. Pundaknya naik turun, dan suara pilu itu terdengar kembali.

**-LSuhae-**

_Hae .. aku merindukanmu,_

Ia bangkit, tersenyum pedih melihat langit senja. Tak terasa, sore sudah menyapa. Ia membenarkan letak tas sekolahnya. Ia membolos kali ini. Tak ada alasan untuk dirinya bersekolah.

Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak. "Aku seperti orang gila" gumamnya pelan. Lalu, ia langkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah lapangan basket yang berada didalam taman bermain itu.

Entah kenapa, ia ingin sekali ke sana. Mungkin hanya untuk mengenang kembali kenangan –kenangan terindah yang pernah ia alami pertama kalinya.

…

Donghae membuka matanya, tak sadar jika hari sudah senja. Segera ia bangkit dan bergegas untuk pulang ke rumah. Namun, saat ia berbalik. Tubuhnya terasa lemas, matanya memerah dan tiba –tiba tenggorokannya tercekat.

Air mata itu kembali mengalir. Kulit wajahnya yang tadi kering, kini basah kembali. Ia melangkah ragu, menghampiri sosok yang beberapa hari ini ia sangat rindukan.

"B –bummie .." ia memanggil dengan terbata, tak kuasa menahan tangisnya. Satu tarikan pada tubuhnya yang dilakukan orang itu, membuat tubuhnya kini terpenjara didalam dekapan hangat orang yang dicintainya.

Donghae membalas pelukan itu, memeluk erat tubuh Kibum. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada bidang Kibum, lantas menangis keras disana.

"Aku merindukanmu, Hae. Sangat .." ia kecup bertubi –tubi pucuk kepala Donghae. Ia usap kemudian. Ia merenggangkan pelukannya setelah terdiam, mendengarkan tangisan Donghae.

Ia pandangi wajah Donghae yang kini basah karna air mata. Mengusapnya perlahan dengan usapan lembut jari –jarinya.

"Aku sudah disini, Hae. Jangan menangis lagi hm" pintanya dengan ucapan tulus nan lembut. Permintaan Kibum hanyalah ucapan belaka, buktinya ia lebih menangis daripada sebelumnya. Menangis sambil memandangi wajah Kibum yang penuh akan luka lebam. Ia tahu, itu luka baru. Lihatlah, goresan –goresan kasar dari benda tajam disekitar wajahnya.

Ia menyentuh luka –luka itu. "Maafkan aku, Kibumiie. Seharusnya tidak seperti ini" ucapnya menyesal sambil mengalihkan matanya dari tatapan Kibum. Kibum menarik wajahnya –cukup kasar, karena Donghae berusaha untuk menolaknya.

"Ini bukan kesalahanmu, Hae. Tidak seharusnya kau minta maaf!"

"Tapi, karna aku kau sepert ini!" teriak Donghae tak mau kalah. Kibum tak bisa menjawabnya. Namun, ia malah menarik tubuh Donghae lalu, mendekatkan wajah mereka. Hingga detik berlalu, Kibum mencium Donghae dengan kasar pada awalnya.

"Eummpphh"

Selang berlalu, barulah Donghae bisa menerima ciuman itu. Lihatlah, tubuhnya sudah tidak tegang lagi, rileks. Tangannya pun melingkar dileher Kibum, sedangkan Kibum mengalungkan tangannya pada pinggang Donghae, menariknya agar lebih dekat.

Kibum tersenyum, bisa melihat Donghaenya seperti itu. Rasanya seperti mimpi saat dirinya bisa bertemu lagi dengan Donghae. Langit telah menghitam, meninggalkan mereka dalam kecipak saliva ditengah malam. Ciuman panjang tercipta .. sebelum Donghae menghentikan ciuman itu karna kehabisan nafas.

Kibum lagi dan lagi tersenyum, melihat wajah memerah Donghae. Begitu lucu dan menggemaskan. Ia teramat menyukainya.

Donghae tersenyum saat melihat Kibum yang begitu mempesona. Ia melangkah mendekati tubuh Kibum. Berjingkit untuk bisa menyentuh bibir Kibum dengan bibir tipisnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Bumiie. Aku tak akan pernah memaafkan siapapun melukaimu"ucapnya saat kecupan ringan itu terlepas. Kibum senang, meski ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku baik –baik saja, Hae"

Donghae tersenyum miris, lalu mengangkat tangannya. Menyentuh dada Kibum yang terasa degupan jantungnya, sangat cinta.

"Kau tidak berbohong dariku" gumamnya pelan sambil menatap sendu mata Kibum yang menyiratkan kepedihan. "Apa ini sakit?" tanyanya sambil mengusap bagian itu. Bagian yang terdapat luka tusuk yang sudah diperban oleh Heechul, tentu saja.

Kibum meragu, walau ia mengangguk. "Tapi, aku baik –baik saja. Jadi, kau tenanglah". Donghae menggeleng pelan, lalu memeluk tubuh Kibum. Memejamkan matanya dalam, sambil menghirup aroma maskulin dari tubuh Kibum. Aroma yang selalu merasuk dalam jiwanya.

Kibum menghela nafasnya panjang. Lalu, mengusap punggung Donghae dengan sayang.

"Aku benar –benar takut kehilanganmu" bisik Donghae pada telinga Kibum. Kibum tersenyum sekilas dan mengangguk. "Ya, aku tahu. Aku juga begitu" balasnya yang membuat akhirnya senyum malaikat itu terlihat.

**-LSuhae-**

Donghae membuka matanya, lalu bangkit dari duduknya. Berjalan menghampiri lemarinya. Membukanya dengan perlahan. Matanya menangkap satu benda yang tersimpan dilemari bagian bawah.

Ekspresinya sama. Datar – tak ada kata hanya suara nafas yang memburu dari dirinya. Ia raih benda itu, kemudian ia berjalan untuk mengambil jaket kulitnya.

"_Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang yang ku cintai terluka"_

…

Hari minggu yang tidak begitu menggembirakan. Pasalnya, Kibum harus membantu sang_ Hyung_ yang sedang bertugas di toko buku. Meskipun ia suka membaca, tapi ia mau kencan dipagi ini! Walaupun semuanya gagal gara –gara sang _Hyung_.

"Jangan cemberut terus Kibum. Donghae tidak mungkin marah" ujar Heechul saat dirinya melintas didepan Kibum. Kibum mendengus kesal, "Kau menyebalkan, _Hyung_!" gerutunya yang hanya ditertawakan oleh Heechul.

Kibum menutup novelnya, lebih memilih memandangi jendela luar. Mengamati jalanan yang begitu ramai. Wajar saja, ini pagi minggu yang menyenangkan. Lihatlah, matahari juga seakan menyambutnya.

Terus saja ia pandangi, tak mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun. Hingga akhirnya matanya menyipit saat melihat seseorang berjalan dengan membawa tongkat bisbol. Wajah sosok itu serius. Dan ia tahu kenapa.

Segera ia berdiri, berlari sekuat mungkin untuk bisa mencegah sosok itu.

"Hey, Kibum –ah? Mau kemana kau?"

Teriakan Heechul ia acuhkan. Pikirannya hanya satu. Mungkinkah sosok itu akan melakukan hal yang ia pikirkan? Melakukan sesuatu yang akan membahayakan dirinya sendiri?

"Sial. Kemana dia?" ia mengitarkan pandangannya. Tak ada Donghae –nya.

Ia berlari, tak menentu. Hingga satu tempat melintas dikepalanya.

_Bar._

**-LSuhae-**

Donghae mengintip dari balik jendela ruangan yang sudah menjadi tempat berkumpulnya teman –teman Minho. Bisa ia lihat, ada Minho dengan dua temannya yang tengah asyik bermain _billiards_. Ia memejamkan matanya seraya menarik nafas sedalam –dalamnya. Lalu, menghembuskannya secara perlahan.

Ia melangkah masuk, membuka pintu kayu itu. Matanya hanya terfokus pada Minho yang kini berjalan menghampirinya.

"Kau kembali padaku?"

Donghae berdecih, lalu meludahi wajah Minho. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Minho murka. Selama ini, Donghae tidak mungkin berani menyentuhnya. Donghae tidak mempunyai keberanian untuk melawannya.

Ia tahu, kalau Donghae itu lemah.

Donghae tersenyum sinis saat melihat raut wajah Minho merah, karna marah terhadapnya. Belum sempat Minho mengangkat tangannya. Tangan Donghae terlebih dahulu terayun, lalu memukulkan tongkat bisbol tepat ke arah wajah Minho. Membuat pelipis matanya bercucuran darah.

"Kau telah menyakiti Kibum –ku. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!". Ia melangkah maju, kembali – memukulkan tongkat bisbol itu ke tubuh Minho. Hingga, tubuhnya goyang saat seseorang menendang punggungnya. Namun ia sempat membalas sosok itu dengan tendangannya. Meski akhirnya, tubuhnya harus tersungkur saat Minho menendang tubuhnya. Dan disaat itulah, kedua anak buahnya menendangi tubuhnya.

Ia angkat tubuh Donghae, dengan menarik jaket kulit yang Donghae kenakan. Donghae ingin menendang Minho, namun .. Minho terlebih dahulu menampar wajahnya dengan keras.

"Kau berani denganku huh?"

Lagi, tamparan itu melayang sebanyak tiga kali dengan sangat keras. Membuat, bibirnya robek akibat tamparan itu.

Tubuhnya terjatuh diatas papan _billiards_. Darah mengalir dari dalam bibirnya. Dan ia juga terbatuk –batuk, karena ia merasa dadanya sangatlah sesak.

Minho menyeringai lalu meraih tongkat bisbol yang terjatuh diatas lantai. Ia menyeka darah dari pelipisnya. Sebelum akhirnya mengayunkan tongkat bisbol itu ke arah Donghae.

Donghae tidak takut, ia malah menatap Minho dengan tatapan tajam. Meski, air mata telah terjatuh sedari tadi. "Kau pengecut" ucapnya jelas. Dan itu semakin membuat Minho marah.

Tongkat bisbol itu melayang, sedikit lagi menyentuh wajah Donghae dengan kasar. Kalau saja, tubuhnya tidak terdorong dengan keras.

"Arrghhhh" teriak sosok itu sambil melawan dua anak buahnya. Kibum menang, setelah menjatuhkan dua anak buahnya. Menendang dan memukul sebisa mungkin.

Ia melirik Donghae yang kini sudah memejamkan matanya. Sambil memegangi dadanya. Ia tahu, Donghae sedang kesakitan saat ini. Dan itu tidak bisa ia maafkan.

"Kau –" Minho berdecih dan hendak memukul Kibum. Untung saja, Kibum tepat menahan tangannya.

"Kau, jika kau benar –benar mencintainya. Kau tidak akan menyakitinya". Ia melepaskan tangan Minho begitu saja. Tapi, Minho hanya diam meski tangannya menggenggam erat kerah kemejanya.

"Kau tidak tahu tentang diriku!"

Kibum tersenyum, "Aku memang tidak tahu tentangmu, tapi aku tahu tentang Donghae. Kau selalu menyakitinya. Apa kau buta? Kau memberikan cinta yang selalu membuatnya terluka". Kibum melepaskan tangan Minho dari kemejanya. Lalu, berjalan mundur, berbalik untuk menghampiri Donghae.

Minho hanya bisa terdiam melihat Kibum yang kini telah membawa Donghae dalam gendongannya. Menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Benar. Ia telah dibutakan karna terlalu takut Donghae meninggalkannya.

"_Kau harus mencintaiku! Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku! Jika kau meninggalkanku, kau akan mati ditanganku. Bukan hanya kau, tapi orang yang mencintaimu!"_

Cinta bukan untuk menyakiti. Lebih dari kata melindungi. Cinta membuat orang yang lemah menjadi kuat, bukan sebaliknya. Dan ia menjadi orang yang lemah dimata Kibum, karena ia takut kehilangan Donghae.

Kibum menghentikan langkahnya diambang pintu. Ia melirik ke belakang. Minho hanya terdiam sambil memandanginya. Bisa ia lihat, mata Minho menyiratkan penyesalan yang sangat dalam.

"Asal kau tahu , sedikitpun Donghae tidak pernah membencimu meskipun kau selalu menyakitinya". Ia tersenyum, "Tapi, ia tidak lagi mencintaimu karna, cintanya telah diberikan kepadaku. Dan aku, tidak akan memberikan cinta Donghae pada siapapun. Aku akan menjaganya dengan hatiku, bukan ucapan atau tanganku". Setelah itu, tubuh Kibum menghilang, meninggalkan Minho yang kini terduduk lemas diatas lantai.

"Maafkan aku, Donghae –ah"

Penyesalan, mungkin akan datang saat ia tahu itu salah. Tapi, tanpa adanya penyesalan ia tidak akan tahu kalau sikpanya itu salah.

**O**

**O**

**O**

**~OoO~**

Gelak tawa terdengar begitu keras, menghiasi taman kota dipinggir jalan. Kibum menghentikan tawanya, melihat Donghae yang kini tengah bersepeda menggunakan sepedanya. Berkeliling mengitari lapangan basket.

"Bumiie …"

Kibum segera berlari, menghampiri Donghae yang kini terjatuh dari sepeda.

"Kau ini bagaimana? Kenapa bisa terjatuh?" omel Kibum sambil menggendong tubuh Donghae dipunggungnya. Donghae memajukan bibirnya, "Sepedanya nakal" sungutnya kesal. Dan, Kibum hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

Langkah Kibum terhenti saat melihat beberapa orang tengah menjaganya.

Donghae membuka matanya, terasa aneh karena Kibum menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kenapa berhen –" ucapannya terhenti saat melihat beberapa orang berdiri tak jauh dari Kibum.

Donghae ingin turun dari tubuh Kibum, namun Kibum menahannya agar tidak turun.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Kibum dingin dan tajam pada sosok itu, Minho.

Minho tertawa kecil, "Kau ini serius sekali" ujarnya. Lalu berjalan menghampiri Kibum.

Ia tersenyum, "Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan, terimakasih untukmu dan" ia menatap Donghae yang kini sedang menatapnya takut sambil mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Kibum.

"Donghae –ah, maafkan aku. Selama ini caraku salah untuk mencintaimu. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal, karena aku harus pergi ke China"

"China?"

"Ya, kau masih ingat tentang Jonghyun?"

Donghae mengangguk, "Ya. Ada apa dengan dia?" tanyanya lagi, meski dirinya masih berada dalam gendongan Kibum.

"Ia sakit, dan aku harus pulang"

Donghae sedih mendengarnya. Ia kenal baik Jonghyun. Jonghyun adalah sepupu dari Minho yang sangat Minho sayangi.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa ikut denganmu"

"Aku tahu, tidak mungkin kau meninggalkan cintamu demi aku" ia tertawa renyah selanjutnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku harus pergi sekarang. Salam tinggal Donghae –ah" ia mengalihkan tatapannya pada Kibum. "Ku harap, kesalahanku tidak kau ulangi. Jika ku dengar kabar Donghae terluka karnamu, akulah yang akan membunuhmu" ancamnya.

Kibum tersenyum, "Aku akan menjaganya" balas Kibum setelahnya.

"Titip salamku pada Jonghyuniie"

"Tentu"

Tubuh Minho menghilang, diikuti dengan beberapa orang. Kini, tertinggal Kibum dan Donghae yang sedang terduduk dibangku taman.

"Hae .. "

Donghae menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Kibum, dan disaat itulah Kibum meraih wajahnya dan segera ia kecup mesra bibir Donghae. Memberi lumatan basah nan nikmat. Serta, gigitan kecil pada bibir Donghae.

Langit senja kini telah menyapa. Namun sepertinya, ciuman itu masih belum terhenti. Apalagi, Kibum memberanikan diri untuk menyusupkan tangannya pada seragam Donghae. Dan selanjutnya, hanya lenguhan –lenguhan yang terdengar.

-**FINAL-**

Oooohh …. _It's finally_! Oh yeay! _So long, right_? Cukup –sangat melelahkan menuliskan ff yang hampir empat hari ku kerjakan. Cukup sedih saat menulis ff ini.. apalagi part Minho Donghae juga Kibum Donghae … aaarrghh, _I'm cry -_- hbu?_

Akhir kata, _thanks a lot for all readersdeul and my friends ^^ I love u so much_

**MIND RNR PLISSS?**


End file.
